


Finding Him

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancer Yuri, F/F, Fashion Designer Leo, Fashion Designer Phichit, Fashion Designer Victor, Fluff, M/M, Model Guang-Hong, Model Mila, Model Sara, Model Seung-Gil, Model Yuri, Model Yuuri, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, dancer yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri was twenty-three and still hadn't found his soulmate.Between dancing and working as a part-time model, he didn't exactly have time to search for the person who left the unreadable words on his neck, in what he thought was Russian.Until he finds out that Phichit-Chu, the brand he modelled for, was doing a joint winter collection with the popular Russian brand, V-Niki.He couldn't get Viktor Nikiforov out of his head from the moment they met. It didn't matter if his soulmark ached when he first met the man, there was no way that they were soulmates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!

He was twenty-three and he still hadn't found them. Them being his soulmate.

 

Most people had one, apparently only three percent of the world’s population didn't. He raised a hand to his neck, pausing when his hand came in contact with the band of silk that wrapped around it.

 

You had a soulmate if you had a soulmark, a rather simple logic. Soulmarks could be a number of things: your soulmates name, the first words your soulmate will every say to you, or even a discoloured shape that your soulmate would also have.

 

Yuuri wasn't sure what his soulmark was for the simple fact that it was written in a language he didn't know.

 

He assumed it was Russian after comparing the random letters that were written across his neck to the Russian alphabet. But he wasn't sure if it was a name or the first thing his soulmate would say to him. If he was honest, he hoped it was the former, because than he would at least have a chance.

 

But when had life ever been kind to him?

 

Life had given him a soulmate that wasn't Japanese. A fact that left him terrorised by his classmates for most of his schooling life.

 

When he was thirteen, he had become so distressed by the mere sight of his soulmark that he began hiding it. He learnt how to hide it with makeup from his sister, and Yuuko, one of his very few friends, who also bought him a thick black choker that he could wear over the elegant black writing that wrapped half way around his neck.

 

After his decision to hide his soulmark, the bullying slowly stopped until everyone forgot about the foreign words written across his neck. Everyone including himself.

 

After finishing high school, he was given a scholarship in America, which he took on the insistence of his friends and family.

 

And that is where he met his best friend, Phichit Chulanont.

 

When they met, Phichit was fifteen and had almost the same amount of English knowledge as him, at eighteen.

 

Where he had been forced to learn English at school, Phichit had learned most of his English from American movies and television shows, which had resulted in a lot of confusion between the pair at first due to Phichit's poor pronunciation.

 

Phichit had come to America to finish high school and to trying and improve the fashion brand he had become famous on Instagram for, which resulted in his application and accepted into the fashion course offered at the same university he was attending.

 

He had gotten a dancing scholarship - which had been one of the main incentives to leave his homeland - having been recognised for his superb ballet skills.

 

Everything had been fine, despite the small age gap, Phichit and himself had become fast friends.

 

But when you not only live with but are also friends with a fashion freak, it didn't take the Thai male long to notice the constant black band that was always wrapped around his neck.

 

The simple band seemed to bore the fashion designer which resulted in some research and an hour-long rant about the lack of soulmark covers, especially for the neck.

 

Within two weeks of Phichit's discovery, he was gifted not one, but three coloured chokers that were thick enough to cover the soulmark that the Thai male still hadn't seen at that point.

 

Like most of Phichit's creation, Instagram had gone wild for the fashionable neck bands that he had modelled for his friend.

 

Things had gone back to normal after that, or at least until Phichit had turned eighteen.

The younger male had turned to him as they stuffed their faces with fattening chocolate cake and asked if he would be a model. Phichit had been approached by Celestino Cialdini, a well-known sports fashion designer, offering to help him get his designs into the big league.

 

He had been shocked by the offer to model, but hadn't been able to say no, especially when his best friend had used those puppy-dog eyes on him.

 

In the two years that followed that day, Phichit-Chu became a top fashion brand, beginning to rival the Russian brand, V-Niki, and Swiss brand, Christophe-GC.

 

He, Yuuri Katsuki, had also become known as not only Phichit-Chu's favourite model, but also as the most mysterious model, simply for the fact that his face had never been published.

 

Yuuri blinked before turning his gaze away from the darkening sky as he hurried out of the shop doorway he had been standing in while staring up at the weather.

 

He still needed to grab coffees before he headed to the office, especially if Phichit had pulled the all night that he was one hundred percent sure his best friend had.

 

***

 

"Good morning, Yuuri." He glanced up at the sound of his name and smiled at Guang-Hong Ji, another one of Phichit's models.

 

"Good morning, Guang-Hong." He greeted while carefully grabbing one of the four coffees balanced on the takeaway tray in his left hand and held it out for the teen.

 

"One white chocolate mocha." He said as the cup was quickly stolen from his hands.

 

"Thank you~" The teen called out as he headed further into the office.

 

Phichit-Chu’s office wasn't the biggest, but it did everything that it needed to do. It consisted of a reception area, which Guang-Hong was currently holding down until Ketty, the official receptionist, arrived.

 

Just after the reception area was two average sized meeting rooms, which were currently empty. After the meeting rooms was a large open room. Half the room was filled with desks, one of which was currently occupied by one of Phichit-Chu's other designers, Leo de la Iglesias. He paused beside the American's desk and placed down one of the three coffees in his takeaway tray.

 

"Spiced Chai Latte, almond milk." He said, causing the brunette to jolt in surprise, clearly not having noticed him.

 

"Oh, Yuuri! Thanks." He smiled, noticing that the American was wearing a short sleeve shirt which revealed his soulmark. Leo’s soulmark was a beautifully detailed red flower that twisted around his right forearm, it also matched the one Guang-Hong had. He gave Leo's shoulder a soft pat before he moved to the other half of the room where Phichit himself stood. The Thai male was standing in front of a torso mannequin, clearly trying to figure out what the beautiful jacket the mannequin was wearing was missing.

 

"One triple shot, soy milk, cappuccino." He muttered while pushing the second last coffee cup into his friends’ hand. He dumped his bag onto the nearest, clear table and pulled a stool up to sit close to his friend while taking his simple latte into his hands and disposing of the empty takeaway tray into the bin.

 

"You are the best, Yuuri." He smiled as he watched Phichit cradle the cup of coffee like a lifeline. He glanced back to the mannequin his friend was working on curiously.

 

"This a special order?" He asked before turning back to his best friend. The tanned skinned male was staring at him with wide eyes. 

 

"What?" He said, raising an eyebrow in confusion when the other gave him a shocked expression.

 

"Oh my god! I didn't tell you!" He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

 

"Huh?" He questioned.

 

"Guess who got asked to do a joint winter special with V-Niki." He felt his eyes widen in surprise.

 

"No..." He said in shock, earning a giggle and a nod of his head.

 

"Yep. Me~" Phichit said, flicking some hair out of his face, only for it to fall right back into place. "Viktor himself is coming for a meeting next week. We’ll do all that boring jazz, go over the contract, over what we do and don't agree on. They have also asked that I give three designs at the meeting, therefore." Phichit said while waving his hand towards the jacket.

 

"I have Leo working on a winter dress. And once I'm done with the outfit that goes with this jacket I'm going to do a soulmark cover-"

 

"For the neck." He finished off for his friend with a smile. "You are famous for them." He got a bright smile from his friend.

 

"Oh, there is also one more thing." Phichit said while flipping through some of the fabric that was spread out across the nearest table. "They want my favourite model to be in the photo shoot."

 

"WHAT?!" He shouted out in surprise while almost spilling his latte everywhere.

 

***

 

Yuuri paused in the finishing position, eyes locked with his reflection.

 

"What kind of jump was that?" He jolted in surprise, stepping out of his finishing position and spinning around to see a blonde leaning against the doorway.

 

It took him a second to realise that the blonde in front of him was probably fifteen, sixteen at best and was glaring at him with sharp, green eyes.

 

"P-pardon?" He stuttered out. He wasn't used to people interrupting him, especially during his private practice time. Minako, who had moved to America to help train him when he turned twenty, had organised from him to have a room to himself every other day for a couple of hours in the afternoon.

 

"Your last jump. It was pathetic. I've seen four year olds jump better than you." He flinched at the comment before turning away from the blonde and staring at his reflection again. A silence overtook the room as he stared at his reflection and the blonde remind quiet, or had he left. He glanced to where the blonde was standing and found the blonde staring at him through the mirror.

 

"Please tell me you aren't Minako's famous danseur," The blonde sneers at him. A breath escaped him like someone had punched him in the chest, it took a moment to calm himself down.

 

"I'm guessing that makes you Lilia Baranovskaya danseur," He mumbled as the blonde moved away from the doorway and further into the room. Minako had mentioned that the famous Russian prima ballerina would be visiting with her current danseur for business purposes and would be using the studio.

 

"I was told to introduce myself to you. Complete waste of time." He dropped the blonde’s gaze, turning to stare down at his feet. "I mean, why should I even interact with a person who covers their soulmark of all things." He felt his head snap up to stare at the blonde.

 

"What makes you think I'm hiding one?" He questioned, causing the blonde to go quiet. Clearly surprised by his response.

 

"If you aren't hiding one, then I feel sorry for you. To be someone without a soulmate, that’s just sad." He let out a breath as he turned to his reflection, eyes locking onto the gorgeous band around his neck. It was one of Phichit's one of a kind soulmark covers: a lovely brown colour that matched his eyes, decorated with red and yellow vines that stood out compared to his otherwise boring appearance.

 

"Wait a second," He let out a shout of surprise as his arm was grabbed and he was dragged down to the blondes’ height. "That's a Phichit-Chu. Where did you get the money for something like that, pig?" He broke out of the blondes grasp and took a few steps back, handing moving up to cover the band around his neck.

 

"It was a present." He mumbled weakly while staring at the blonde with wide, worried eyes. They stood there for a moment, facing each other at opposite sides of the dance floor. It only took a moment for the blonde to grow bored, or was annoyed, before the younger danseur let out a sneer before turning on his heels and moving towards the door.

 

"Get in my way while I'm here and I'll crush you." For some reason, despite the age difference, he believed the younger dancer.

 

***

 

Yuuri let out a groan as he was awaken by a sudden weight being thrown onto him. He grumbled as he slowly rolled away from the weight, only to gasp as he found himself rolling out of bed. He rubbed his eyes while slowly sitting up.

 

"Yuuri~" Phichit's voice called out too brightly and rather loudly.

 

"Phichit, it's too early." He mumbled while hiding a yawn behind his hand.

 

"No, it's almost lunch time. It's time to get up. I even brought you coffee." He reached towards his bedside table and felt around until he found his glasses. He put them on and blinked in surprise at Phichit. The fashion designer looked stunning, especially with the golden eyeliner he was wearing.

 

"You look beautiful." He blurted out, earning himself a bright grin from his best friend before he was offered a takeaway cup of coffee. He took a sip and let out a hum at the kick of caffeine that was almost immediate.

 

"Why thank you." Phichit said happily while patting the bed, Yuuri got off the ground and joined his best friend on the bed, "The meeting with V-Niki was this morning." He paused and turned his head to the calendar on the wall, to see that it was indeed the big day.

 

"How was it?" He questioned before he was pulled into a hug by his best friend and boss.

 

"We got it!" Phichit squealed in excitement before letting him go and jumping off the bed. He watched the Thai as he paced in front of him, explaining in an excited tone what they had organised.

 

A small fashion line split in the middle, fifty percent done by Phichit-Chu and the other fifty per cent done by V-Niki.

 

Both parties agreed to do three outfits for each gender, so six outfits all together. Which also had to include a soulmark cover, something that Phichit was very insistent on. After all, soulmark covers are what really lifted his brand off the ground.

 

Each company was allowed to bring three models for the photo shoot in less than two months, which had to include one member of each gender and a third of either gender. 

 

And Viktor Nikiforov himself requested that Phichit-Chu's mysterious model be a part of the fashion line. Even agreeing to sign a Non-Disclosure agreement(NDA) about keeping his identity out of the media, also adding that every person and model involved in the photo shoot would do that same.

 

"So?" He stared at his best friend for a moment before sighing and taking another sip of coffee.

 

"I don't have a choice." He pointed out while adjusting his glasses.

 

"Of course you do!" Phichit said with a gasp, acting like he was offended by the fact that he thought he didn't have a choice. He raised an eyebrow before Phichit stuck his tongue out and pounced on him again, drawing him into a tight hug. Yuuri raised the hand that held the cup up in the air so it didn’t spill.

 

"You’re the best." He smiled softly while hugging his best friend before pausing when he spotted something on his best friends’ shoulder. He gently rose a hand and touched the dark mark he spotted, he felt his friend still in his arms, causing him to withdraw his hands.

 

"S-sorry." He stuttered out while pulling away from his friend and shifting to the other side of the bed with his coffee. He busied himself with studying the cup in his hands, noticing for the first time that Phichit had gone to his favourite cafe to get him a cup of coffee, which was in the opposite direction to their apartment from the main office.

 

"It's my soulmark." His head snapped up to glance towards his best friend who had a hand pressed to the back of his shoulder blade. "How long have we known each other and we haven't talked about soulmarks." He paused, trying to remember when they had ever talked about soulmates or even soulmarks, but nothing came to mind. Phichit had guessed on his own what he was hiding under the chokers he always wore around his neck, but had never seen it. He never dressed in front of people and only took it off when he was showering.

 

"I can't understand mine." Yuuri admitted, earning him a gasp of surprise from his best friend.

 

"First words." He blinked a few times before smiling shyly at his best friend before shifting closer.

 

"Would... Would you like to see it?" He asked, it had almost been ten years since he had started hiding it. Almost ten years since someone had seen it. But this was Phichit, his best friend. The person who had created colourful chokers because he could never find anything thick enough in any other colour but black.

 

"Are you sure?" Phichit questioned, the Thai's eyebrows bunched together in confusion. He smiled softly while gently lifting his hand up to unwrap the grey choker he had put on after his shower that night before. He heard Phichit take a breath before there was a brush of fingers across the area he knew there was elegant black writing.

 

"What language is it?" He gave a small shrug in response.

 

"Russian, I think." He mumbled before he found Phichit's back to him and the Thai pulling off his shirt. He smiled softly at the black scrawl written in English on his friends’ shoulder blade.

 

' _ You look absolutely stunning _ '

 

"Wow." He mumbled, earning himself a giggle from his friend.

 

"I know, it's so romantic." He smiled while hugging his friend from behind.

 

"The gold really does wonders for your eyes." He told his friend, earning another cheerful giggle.

 

***

 

Between working the morning at Phichit-Chu, organising paperwork and trying to keep both Phichit and Leo organised, fed and watered while they tried to come up with designs to rival V-Niki's, and spending the afternoon dancing with Minako, he didn't exactly have much free time.

 

Phichit had tried to convince him that he was a model and didn't need to come in unless they needed him to try on something.

 

He had believed the younger male once, which had resulted in a midnight phone call from a panicky Guang-Hong, telling him that neither Phichit or Leo had left the office in three days and that said office looked like a bomb had gone off in it.

 

The call resulted in a three day ban from the office for both designers and a huge organise and clean-up day with Guang-Hong helping.

 

He refused to believe that Thai fashion designer whenever he tried to convince him that he wasn't needed around the office outside of clothes fittings and photo shoots from that moment after.

 

"Yuuri," He was knocked out of his thoughts, recognising that he had just landed a 540 Battement en Rond jump. He froze, took a deep breath before turning towards Minako, only to realise that his dancing instructor was no longer alone. Beside her stood Lilia Baranovskaya and the blonde teen he had run into an earlier that week.

 

"Incredible." The former prima Ballerina commented while giving him a small round of applause. He flushed and gave a small bow at the praise.

 

"Mrs. Baranovskaya would like to watch today's practice. She would like to show her student," Minako said, gesturing to the blonde, "Yuri Plisetsky, your jumping talent." He glanced towards the blonde, who was glaring, and the former prima ballerina, slowly nodding his head. He wasn't the best with performing in front of people, at least when he could see them. He was normally pretty good with stage performances because he couldn't see the audience behind the blinding glare of the stage lights.

He took a few deep breaths before running a hand through his hair, not overly surprised when it stayed in position. He had already been here an hour, maybe two. Time also seemed to disappear when he danced. He only just noticed how tired he felt, his hair was soaked in sweat that it stayed sleeked back.

 

"Yuuri," His head snapped towards Minako, "From the top."

 

"Yes, madam." He said, voice clear as he positioned himself into first position. He paused there for a moment, letting his eyes slide shut as the music began and everything faded away.

 

He was often told that when people watched him, he moved to the music so perfectly, his body expressed the music in a way that the sound couldn't.

 

He barely noticed as he easily landed another 540 Battement en Rond jump and after a couple of beats moved into five double tours.

 

Minako often praised him for his stamina, especially during this routine. There weren't too many danseurs who could do a 540 Battement en Rond jump and in less than twenty seconds, move straight into five double tours. He barely had stepped out of the five double tours when pain shot through his neck. He gasped as he slipped hitting the ground.

 

"Yuuri." He took a few deep breaths before noticing that Minako was kneeling beside him. He slowly raised a hand to his neck, which caught his long-time teachers’ attention.

 

"What's wrong?" He gave a weak smile before waving her off and standing up. He opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off.

 

"That was incredible." His head snapped to the entryway and he felt his eyes widen. 

 

Standing right in front of him was Viktor Nikiforov, the fashion designer was just as breathtaking as the media made him out to be.

 

"Viktor." He jolted and glanced towards Lilia, noticing her glaring at the platinum blonde male with a hard stare. "What have I said about interrupting practice?"

 

"I didn't interrupt anything," The famous designer huffed while flicking his hair out of his face, giving him a whole second of seeing both of the Russian’s piercing blue eyes before his hair fell back over his left eye.

 

"What do you want, old man?" He glanced towards the blonde in the room, realising for the first time that they shared a name.

 

"I need you for sizing tonight." He stared in confusion before he was nudged by Minako. He glanced at her before shifting closer.

 

"The other Yuri is the newest model for V-Niki. He's modelled V-Niki's Autumn collection and apparently was a big hit." He nodded his head at his teachers’ words. This meant that Yuri would be at the Phichit-Chu and V-Niki joint winter collection photoshoot. He closed his eyes, trying his best to bite back a groan. He was jolted out of his thoughts when a hand grabbed his chin. His eyes snapped open and he found himself face to face with one Viktor Nikiforov.

 

"My, my. You are truly beautiful." He heard Minako snickering from beside him before the platinum blonde was ripped away from him.

 

"Viktor." The other Yuri snapped at the famous designer before going off on a rant in what he concluded was Russian. He turned to Minako, a look of panic on his face which caused his teacher to burst into a fit of giggles.

 

*** 

 

It wasn't till later that he realised that his soulmark had reacted to Viktor Nikiforov’s presence.

 

Which meant that Viktor Nikiforov might be his soulmate.

 

Who was he kidding, there was no way Viktor Nikiforov was his soulmate.

 

***

 

"Wait, wait, wait." He glanced up from the designs he was currently organising and putting in folders to be stored away. "What did you just say?" Phichit questioned while turning to him. The tanned male was standing in front of him in a black tank top, a long white skirt and what he thought were heels, but he couldn't see under the skirt to be sure. Either way, Phichit looked stunning, especially with the golden eyeliner he had become consistently wearing since they revealed their soulmarks to each other.

 

Phichit dressed strange, it was something he realized earlier on when they first met. He honestly wasn't fazed by it, thinking maybe it was just a Japanese thing to dress in what people concluded were female and male clothes, but it hadn't been. Phichit had gotten picked on plenty during his last two years of school. But the Thai male didn't care about what he wore, he simply wanted to look stunning for his soulmate.

 

The Thai was also convinced that skirts, dress and heels were not for only girls, they were for everyone and that society had simply put a label on them which was wrong, something that was shown in his clothing and advertising. There weren't many brands that had males model skirts and dresses.

"I said that Yuri Plisetsky would be one of V-Niki's models." He said again, looking at his best friend in confusion. Said male was looking over some designs Leo had submitted the day before. Guang-Hong had forced Leo to take the day off, mainly because it was their first-year anniversary and secondly, because the Chinese male had organised a day of fun for his soulmate.

 

"No, the other thing." He raised an eyebrow questionable.

 

"I met Viktor Nikiforov?" He tried, earning a groan from Phichit.

 

"Did you, or did you not, just say that your soulmark reacted to Viktor Nikiforov?" He paused and gave a shrug.

 

"It probably wasn't Viktor-" He stated only to pause when something hit him on the head. He blinked a few times before realising that Phichit had just thrown a piece of paper at him.

 

"Your mark is in Russian and Viktor Nikiforov is Russian. Coincidence? I think not." He stared at his friend blankly.

 

"Did you just quote 'The Incredibles'?" His statement earned him a bright smile before he found the Thai male walking towards him and wrapping him up in a tight hug.

 

"You're learning." He groaned, but let Phichit hug him, hoping that the issue had been dropped. 

 

***

 

Yuuri had clearly hoped too much.

 

The topic of his potential soulmate had been dropped for the afternoon.

 

But as the pair sat down at one of the better Mexican restaurants in town, the topic was brought up again.

 

"So, what did it feel like?" He stared at Phichit for only a moment before catching a waiter as he was moving past and asking for a margarita, fish bowl size. Phichit piped up to make it two, leaving the waiter frozen for a moment before he hurried on his way.

 

"How exciting! It's been ages since we last drank together." He rested his chin on his hand and let out a loud sigh.

 

"You are underage." He pointed out, earning a smirk from his best friend.

 

"That's not what my id says." Phichit sang simply while opening up the menu.

 

"Phichit, you own a multi-million-dollar fashion label. I am sure they will be able to figure out that you have a fake id." He pointed out, earning a huff from his best friend.

 

"Phichit-Chu is only worth two-million, currently. Not exactly multi-million." He stared at his friend blankly.

 

"Two is still multiple. Not to mention after this winter line, it will be worth a lot more." He pointed out, earning a shrug in response.

 

"You know I don't do all this for the money." He paused before sighing. Phichit did it for people like himself, people forced to accept plain and boring because no one had thought there was a market for it.

 

For coloured, thick chokers for people like him who hid the soulmark printed on their neck. For stunning dresses made for females with no chest or males who wanted to look pretty. For simple, elegant, affordable dress shirts for males.

 

Phichit listened to what people wanted and created for the minority.

 

Many didn't realise just how many people were classified as the minority, especially if they simply looked at how fast Phichit's first round of public soulmark cover chokers were anything to go by.

 

He glanced up at Phichit as two large glasses were placed in front of each of them. They both mumbled a thank you to the waiter before sharing a smile and taking a sip.

 

"So, back to the reason why we are drinking, how did it feel?" He let out a sigh while opening up the menu and flicking through it, despite already knowing what he would be getting.

 

"What exactly?" He questioned.

 

"The soulmark ache." He paused and slowly rose a hand to trace his soulmark under his choker.

 

"It was like being shocked." He said before pausing, "No, a little bit more painful." He frowned, trying to figure out how to explain the sudden pain that had knocked him off his feet in the middle of a routine.

 

"A real shock to the system. It was almost like my body froze, or at least the top half." He paused to take a sip, "Because I bloody slipped in surprise at the sudden pain and landed on my butt." He sighed, earning a giggle from across the table. He paused his explanation as a waiter approached their table, asking if they were ready to order. He closed his menu and handed it to the waiter as Phichit gave their normal order without looking at the menu. Within a minute, the waiter was walking away with their menus and order.

 

"Go on," Phichit said, waving a hand while the other clutched the straw in his fish bowl.

"The pain was only there for like five seconds." He said with a shrug, "But he did call me beautiful and my dancing incredible."

 

"Really?" Phichit gasped, pausing to look at him with a cheerful smile. He chuckled and smiled back.

 

"The routine is rather stunning." He said with a shrug. "It also leaves me exhausted after only five run throughs."

 

"Really? I've seen you go through some routines over twenty times before." He smiled softly and nodded his head a few times.

 

"Yeah, this one has some really difficult moves in it. As in, the two other people that applied for the part couldn't do this one part." He explained before taking a few more sips from his drinks.

 

"What was he like?" He paused, staring at Phichit for a moment before sighing and staring at his drink while slowly stirring it.

 

"I don't know what you want me to say." He said with a shrug, "He was as breathtaking as he always seems on television."

 

"Oh?" Phichit hummed.

 

"His eyes," He paused before blushing in embarrassment. "God, his eyes Phichit. They were incredible. I've heard before that his eyes were amazing but, my god, they were almost shining. And they didn't stare at me, they stared through me. They stared at my soul."

 

"And you aren't soulmates?" He sent a blank look his friends way.

 

"Someone like Viktor Nikiforov wouldn't have a soulmate like me. He would have someone gorgeous, someone who could work a crowd, someone... Someone that isn't me." He mumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

 

"That's what you think," He raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "You are probably right. Viktor doesn't deserve you. No one deserves you." His eyes widened at his friends’ statement.

 

"No!" He said, a little too loudly by the neighbouring tables glare it seems. "T-Th-That is not what I meant." He stuttered out, earning a delighted giggle from Phichit.

 

"No one is good enough for you. So, you can just be mine forever." He stared at his friend for a moment before letting out a laugh at his friend statement.

 

"Sure, Phichit, whatever you want." He said, earning himself a bright smile from said male.

 

***

 

Yuuri’s head snapped up at the curses that left Phichit's lips. It wasn't like the Thai male didn't curse, but the thing that really caught his attention was the fact that the swear had been in the tan males native tongue.

 

He stared at his best friend in confusion, as said male stepped away from the table he had been sketching on and started to pace back and forth in front of him while mumbling into his phone.

 

He saved what he was working on before turning to watch the Thai male. Waiting until the man got off his phone before standing up and approaching.

 

"Chit?" He called out softly, using the other man’s nickname to gain his attention.

 

"The world hates me." He raised an eyebrow before opening his arms up. He didn't even have to prompt his best friend before his arms were fill of the tanned male.

 

"What happened?" He asked while rubbing the designers back.

 

"That was Leo. He and Guang-Hong are at the airport." He frowned at the news.

 

"Why?" He questioned, expressing his confusion.

 

"Guang-Hong’s dad is really sick and they are flying over immediately." He frowned in confusion.

 

"But... The photo shoot is in-" He started before pausing as Phichit pulled out of his arms and walked across the room.

 

"Is in less than two weeks and I'm now a model and designer short. Leo said that they probably wouldn't be back in time for the photo shoot and apologised." Phichit groaned while running a hand through his hair a couple of times. He frowned while glancing towards the nine mannequins lined up against the back wall, three for girls, three for boys and the last three for accessories. Only five out of the nine had anything on them.

 

"Phichit." He called out softly, earning the tanned males’ attention again.

 

"I'll get you a model. You just need to focus on the outfits. You have plenty of designs drawn up, you just need to pick one." He said, grabbing the Thai males’ hands and gently leading him towards the table that was filled with organised folders of all the designs Phichit and Leo had drawn.

 

"How are you going to find me a model?" He pushed his friend down into a seat and opened up one of the folders from earlier in the year.

 

"You pick a design. I'll call around. I know a few people." He assured his friend while walking over to the computer he had been previously using and grabbing his phone.

He did know a few people, having meet a number of Celestino models when Phichit-Chu was still joined with the older sport designers brand.

 

He scrolled through his contacts, pausing when he came across models’ names before he kept scrolling down. He was about half way through the list when he paused at one particular name. He thought about the man for a second before pushing the dial button and lifting it up to his ear. It only took a couple of rings before the phone was picked up.

 

"Um, hi. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Yuuri Katsuki, Phichit-Chu's main model. I was wondering if you would be available for a photo shoot in about two weeks’ times."

 

***

 

Yuuri sat in a makeup chair, scrolling through his phone as his hair and makeup was done. Despite never having his face shown to the public, Phichit was insistent that he always look his best, just in case they get a photo with his face that they couldn't not use.

 

On either side of him were the other two models working for Phichit. On his left side was Sara Crispino, Phichit's female model for the day and one of Christophe-GC main models along with her twin brother.

 

Like himself, Sara had her soulmark around her neck and had been forced to use makeup and black chokers until Phichit-Chu had come about. Since Phichit-Chu released their colour range of soulmark covers, Sara had been not only been one of their biggest spenders, but fan too.

 

Phichit was always more than happy to create custom chokers for the Italian, in exchanges for 'IOU's, one of which he used up for today's photo shoot.

 

On the right side of him was their emergency model, who had flown over four days ago for the photo shoot, Otabek Altin.

 

"Thank you everyone for being here today." Phichit shouted while barging into the room, dressed stunningly. The Thai male wore a simple black dress shirt that was covered with a golden waistcoat, that helped to bring out the gold of his eyeliner. His hair was sleeked back and he wore simple black slacks, the only thing that wasn't normal about his outfit was the fact that Phichit was currently wearing a stunning pair of black heels that got a whistle of appreciation from Sara.

 

"Viktor and I were just talking and we are going to do some group photos first. We will introduce everyone once everyone is dressed for the first shoot. All the clothing you will be wearing today is V-Niki branded, we thought it would be interesting to get our models to wear each other's clothes." The room remained quiet as the three models stared at Phichit, who smiled sweetly at them.

 

"Otabek, thank you once again for coming such last minute, please let me know if you are uncomfortable in any way, okay? Same goes with you two, Yuuri, Sara. I want you to be comfortable and relaxed. Tell me if you need a break." The Thai designer waited until he got three nods before walking towards the clothing rack that held six coat bags in six different colours with V-Niki's brand printed in gold on all of them.

 

"Okay~" Phichit said, picking up the white coat bag and offering it to the assistant standing behind Sara. Phichit than grabbed the green one and handed it to the assistant behind Otabek and finally grabbed the blue one and turned to him. "Now, let's get you three looking gorgeous."

 

***

Yuuri had to admit that the clothes were stunning.

 

He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment before slipping his glasses off.

 

"Red is such an interesting colour to use, especially in a winter set." Phichit said while taking his glasses from him.

 

The main drew to the clothes he was currently wearing was the deep red winter coat that ended at his mid-thigh. The collar of the coat was rather long, covering most of his neck and had a stamp that could be strapped up to stop any wind from getting through. 

 

It was truly a lovely jacket, especially with its simple four buttons to do it up. 

 

Underneath the jacket was a casual grey long sleeved shirt that hugged his body perfectly and he wore simple, black, skinny jeans.

 

Phichit placed something in front of him and he noticed that it was a pair of dark red boots, he bent down and slipped them on, noting that the coat moved with him, rather than restricting his movements.

 

"I'm a little disappointed with Viktor's choker choice, it's so plain." Phichit whined as he slowly stood up with the boots laced up and on his feet. He rose his chin, letting his best friend replace the simple blue choker that had been on his neck originally and replaced it. He waited for Phichit to move before noticing that it was a plain red band with black lines through it, very plain as Phichit had pointed out.

 

"And to finish the outfit," He blinked as his hands were grabbed and something was pushed onto them. He stood frozen for a moment before relaxing when he realised that it was a pair of leather gloves. No wonder Phichit had asked to measure his hand a little while back.

 

"And you look stunning." Phichit said while standing beside him and nodding his head at the outfits.  "The Russian sure knows how to create." He nodded his head before letting out a small gasp as he was lead out into the room and met up with Sara and Otabek.

 

Sara was dressed in a simple, but elegant outfit.

 

Black leggings or so he thought, her pants were hugging the curves of her legs to nicely to be jeans, a pastel green coat with fur lining around the hood and a brown pair of heels. The main draw of the outfit though was the gorgeous green choker that was decorated with golden flowers.

 

Phichit cooed over it right away, walking around Sara multiple times to take the design in.

 

He glanced towards Otabek who looked comfortable with his hands buried in the front pockets of the dark maroon jeans he was wearing. The main draw of his outfit was clearly the knitted, grey sweater with a high neck. The thick sweater was covered in a thick black jacket, which really caused the maroon of the jeans to stand out. Otabek’s outfit was finished off with black dress shoes and a maroon leather band around his wrist that he only spotted when Phichit had asked to see the accessory that came with the outfit.

 

Once Phichit had looked over the outfits, making sure they fit perfect, the three models followed Phichit into the main photo shoot room which consisted of a blank backdrop with a number of props set to the side for later use.

 

"Are we all ready?" He glanced in front of himself and found, standing a few meters away was a shocked looking blonde.

 

"May I introduce my models," Phichit said to Viktor while gesturing towards us. "The lovely Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin and my personal model, Yuuri Katsuki." He tried his best to keep a blank face as Viktor turned his gaze towards him.

 

His soulmark gave a small throb of pain as the pair stared at each other for a moment.

 

The famous Russian designer looked as stunning as always. Dressed in pale grey slacks and a salmon dress shirt, he was unable to tear his eyes away from how stunning the male looked.

 

Viktor broke their eye contact first, saying something to Phichit before he stepped to the side to introduce his models.

 

"May I introduce, Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva and Seung-Gil Lee." He glanced between the three other models, noticing that the shocked look from Yuri's face had turned into a calculated one.

 

"You look absolutely stunning," He felt himself freeze and turn his gaze away from the other Yuri and towards the other male model beside him.

 

"You don't look too bad yourself." He gaped as Phichit smiled brightly at Seung-Gil before sending the model a wink and turning to face them.

 

"Now, Yuuri, you are up first." He nodded his head and glanced towards V-Niki's side, wondering who he would be paired up with.

 

"Mila." Viktor's voiced called out, causing the red headed woman to smile at him devilishly.

 

He recognised the dress she was wearing right away, it was one of Leo's creation. A pale blue, long sleeve dress that was decorated with white and silver flowers that started at the hem and spiralled up the skirt of the dress and all the way up the blouse. 

 

It was a truly stunning dress and it truly brought the blue out in the redheads eyes.

 

"How exciting." The redhead muttered while grabbing his arm and dragging him in front of the camera. He waved at a few members of the camera crew he recognised before turning his full attention towards Mila.

 

"So, how would you like to do this?" The redhead asked while smiling at him.

 

"Do you know how to dance?" He questioned. The red head stared at him in confusion, her smile slipping away and being replaced by a confused look.

 

"Um, yeah? I suppose." He smiled as he grabbed one of the redheads hands and pulled her close to him, so they were chest to chest.

 

"Place your other hand on my shoulder, yep, like that." He assured her as she did what he asked. "Now, just relax your shoulders. Pretend we are just people dancing. We are going to just do a simple waltz. One step to the left, one step back, one step to the right, one step forwards. Easy enough?" He asked, getting a nod of confirmation before he started to lead the model in a slow dancing rotation. He could hear the clicking of camera going off as they waltzed in small circles behind the blank backdrop.

 

"I'm going to step back in a minute and spin you." He informed the female model, 

"When you stop spinning, act dramatic for the camera and reach for me." His suggestion earned him a snort from the redhead before he stepped back, raised the hand holding Mila's above her head and span her around in circles a few times, causing Leo's stunning winter gown to spread out gorgeously. He paused after a good fifteen seconds, and as he had suggested the red head reached towards him with her free hand.

 

"Perfect." Phichit shouted out, startling Mila and causing her to turn towards the camera in confusion. He bit back a smile, the red head must have really gotten into their quick dance to forget about the cameras. "Yuuri! Mila! Come look." Phichit said, waving them over to the main camera man who showed them a number of the photos that had been taken, including a stunning one of Mila reaching towards him with the bottom of her dress still risen from the spin.

 

"I'm just going to run these by Viktor, okay." Phichit said, giving them both a cheerful smile before bouncing his way over to the other designer.

 

"Do you dance with everyone?" He glanced towards Mila to see her smirking at him.

 

"No. Just the ones wearing Phichit-Chu dresses. They are well known to flare when spun." He answered with a dazzling smile which clearly startled the redhead.

 

"Perfect guys." The pair glanced towards the voice, spotting Viktor grinning at them from behind a laptop screen, "And done so quickly too. Just perfect. I think we might leave it there for a moment. But don't change, we might do a few more shoots later." 

 

Yuuri let out a sigh before moving towards where Sara and Otabek were sitting.

 

"You work quick, Yuuri." Sara said, clapping her hands at him cheerfully.

 

"When you live with a designer, you figure out the best ways to bring out the best in whatever you are wearing." He told the Italian woman before she was called over by Phichit to be a part of the next pair.

 

"Is there something between you and Mister Nikiforov?" He glanced towards Otabek, who was holding a bottle of water towards him. He took it with a small thank you while sitting down in the seat Sara had just left.

 

"No. Why?" He questioned in confusion while opening up the bottle of water.

 

"His eyes didn't leave you once." He stared at the male for a second before glancing towards Viktor's direction, noting that the Russian designer was calling out encouragement to Seung-Gil, who still seemed shell shocked by Phichit.

 

"Is that so." He mumbled to himself softly before turning his gaze away from the Russian.

 

There was nothing between them, he reminded himself.

 

It was just a coincidence that his soulmark throbbed in pain whenever the Russian designer was in the same room.

 

It was all just one big misunderstanding.

 

***

 

"Oh my god." Yuuri's head shot up from his phone before noticing that Phichit had dropped in the chair beside him, "He is so cute." He blinked a few times before smiling softly at his best friend who was still in shock from finding his soulmate.

 

"He looked star stuck." He commented, earning a giggle from his best friend.

 

"Viktor says he has never seen him like this before." Phichit said while glancing across the room and letting out a small sigh. He chuckled at his best friend before turning back to his phone. He had barely scrolled to the bottom of the page he was on when said phone was plucked from his hands.

 

"Mister Katsuki," He slowly rose his head and came face to face with piercing blue eyes and a charming smile, "We are just finishing up Sara's single shoot, can I look over the outfit before it’s your turn." He glanced towards Phichit, only to realise that the Thai designer was in his own little world, staring across the room at his soulmate who seemed to been trying to calm himself down.

 

He glanced back up at Viktor and gave a small nod while slowly raising to his feet.

 

"It was a real surprise when I spotted you, especially in my favourite red coat." He flushed as he was gently pulled a few feet away from his previous seat and asked to hold his arms out vertically. He did as he was instructed as the designer slowly walked around him, tugging on bits and pieces of the coat. "What got you into modelling?"

 

"Phichit," He mumbled softly, earning a hum of intrigue from the famous designer as he paused behind him and started fiddling with something on the back of his coat.

 

"He asked me to model his soulmark covers when Phichit-Chu was still growing. When it became big, he was very insistent that I continue modelling for him." He explained in a quiet down. The Russian designer was quiet from behind he was jolted as a hand tugged on the soulmark cover wrapped around his neck.

 

"May I ask why you cover yours?" He felt more than heard the platinum blonde mumble in his ear.

 

"U-um," He stuttered out as a shiver ran down his spine, "I was bullied a lot during my younger years due to it."

 

"It isn't in English than?" Viktor mumbled before stepping in front of him with a bright smile. He flushed in embarrassment and gave a shrug.

 

"It isn't in Japanese." His statement somehow resulted in the Russian designer wrapping him up in a hug.

 

"You're Japanese? That's so cool." He couldn't help the chuckle that left him as the Russian continued to hug him tightly.

 

"Viktor!" Was all the warning they were given before said male was pulled away from him. He blinked a few times before seeing Yuri standing there glaring at him.

 

"They want you in front of the bloody camera." He couldn't help the squeak that left him as he scurried away from the young Russian.

 

"Yuri." He heard Viktor whine from behind him as he hurried towards Sara who was happily talking to the main camera man. He smiled softly as the Italian wished him good luck before waltzing over to Phichit, probably to quiz the designer on what had occurred earlier that day with the South Korean model.

 

He had barely stepped foot in front of the camera when he was told to wait as they brought a stunning chair into the frame for him to model on.

 

The chair seemed more like a throne than anything else, so he couldn't help the giddy feeling that over took him as he took a seat. He shuffled back until his back met the back rest before crossing his left leg over his right, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair and lacing his fingers together while lifting his chin up elegantly and staring at the camera in front of him with a smirk on his face. There was a moment of complete stillness before the cameraman jumped into action, taking a number of shots before asking him to change his position in certain ways.

 

After ten minutes of sitting in the chair, he stood up and asked if the chair could be put on an angle, which was quickly down for him.

 

"Yuuri," He glanced behind the camera man to see Viktor standing there with a rather blank expression on his face. It was almost like the male he had been speaking not less than fifteen minutes ago was gone and had been replaced by someone else. "Can you please position yourself half way behind the chair." He blinked a few times before nodding his head and doing as he was instructed, he stood with half his body hidden behind the chair before raising one of his gloved hands to his lips in a hush motion before closing the visible eye. He stood like that for a minute or two before he got the go ahead from the camera man to stop. He opened his eye and found that it immediately locked with Viktor's, who stared at him with wide eyes. The Russian designer almost seemed shocked.

 

"Yuuri, how flexible can we get today." He paused and gave a few quick tests before giving a small wave of his hand.

 

"Jeans aren't the best." He apologised before getting a wave of dismissal from the cameraman.

 

"No, no. That's fine. We have a number of good shoots already." He gave a smile of relief at that before he was asked for just a few more shots to try and show off the boots and soulmark cover.

 

"He's Japanese." He heard a voice mumble when he was finally dismissed from his singles shot and told to change into his second outfit for the day. "I think he is it."

 

"You say that about every Japanese man you meet and then you get yourself all disappointed when you see their soulmark." He felt his eyes widen, Viktor soulmark is in Japanese and thought he was his soulmate.

 

"Yuuri?" He jolted as a hand rested on his arm before he realised it was Phichit. He gave his best friend a weak smile that only seemed to deepen the Thai's worry.

 

"I'm screwed." He stated simply before finally willing himself to move towards the changing room. The sooner this day was over, the sooner he could bury his hopes and dream in the dust where they belong.

 

Viktor Nikiforov was not his soulmate. He couldn't be.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST!!!
> 
> I may or may not have gotten distracted by the new Zelda game.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy :)
> 
> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!

"I must admit, I have never worn V-Niki before." He glanced towards Sara curiously, even he owed one piece of V-Niki, a wonderful summer jacket that had been a gift from his parents on his eighteenth birthday.

 

The Italian who now stood a couple of meters away from him, tugging on the hem of the coat she was wearing, the coat was barely shorter than the black skirt he could just see poking out from under the coat. The coat was a lovely navy colour that could easily be confused for a dress with the way the bottom spread out like the skirt of a dress. 

The hem and collar of the coat were golden, a common staple for the Russian brand.

 

The rest of Sara's outfit was rather plain, clearly wanting to draw more attention to the coat than anything. With a black turtleneck shirt that was only visible through the small break in the collar and a skirt that barely reached a centimetre under the coat. The outfit was finished off with black stockings and a killer pair of black heels.

 

"I don't think I could wear it again." Sara stated while fully turning towards him. He gave her an amused smile.

 

"Maybe you are just too used to your Swiss brand?" He offered softly, earning a giggle of amusement from the Italian.

 

"Probably." Sara said while spinning around, which was amazing in those heels and wondering into the main room with an almost skip in her step.

 

"The girls are sharing a shoot." He glanced up to see Otabek stepping out of the change room. He couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks at he stared at the Kazakhstani who was standing in front of him shirtless. He knew that Otabek mostly worked with sporting brands and there was a clear reason why. It wasn't often that he saw someone with a six pack.

 

"Bit hot are we, Otabek?" Phichit said while popping up beside him. He let out a squeal, almost falling out of his chair, thankfully he was grabbed around the waist by Phichit and kept in the chair.

 

"How anyone is able to wear so many thick layers inside is beyond me." Otabek replied as he tried to calm himself down.

 

Phichit laughed and agreed before pointing out the next outfit he would be needed to wear, though he told the male that he was more than welcome to get some lunch first, seeing as they would be with the girls for the next little while.

 

He zoned out of the conversation and looked at himself in the mirror, hand slowly rising to the choker wrapped around his neck. His fingers had just touched the silk when he was nudged in the side. His head snapped towards Phichit who was staring at something in Otabek's direction.

 

He slowly followed his gaze until it landed on the mark wrapped around his fellow models’ spine. It had to be the soulmark, it couldn't be anything else, but the colouration was incredible. The picture looked like a tiger and a bear facing off, starting in a lovely emerald green colour at the top of his spine where the bear was and changing to an orange colour by the time it reached the bottom of his spine with the tiger.

 

"I've never seen anything like that." He mumbled, he must have spoken too loudly by the way Otabek turned to look at them. He covered his mouth quickly, only to earn a loud laugh of amusement from his best friend.

 

"You'll have to be one of my models for my summer collection, Otabek, I would love to show off your soulmark if you would allow me." He glanced towards Phichit in surprise, who simply grinned across at the Kazakhstani.

 

"I'll think about it." The other model mumbled before pulling on a shirt, grabbing a coat and leaving the room.

 

"So, guess who has a lunch date tomorrow?" His head snapped towards his best friend who smiled at him wildly, "Yep, me~" He chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

 

"Good for you." He said while patting his pockets in search of his phone. He paused when his phone was shoved into his face.

 

"An attractive Russian gave that to me. Asked me to return it to you." He felt his eyes widen, finally realising that Viktor had stolen his phone before, having taken it out of his hands to gain his attention. He mumbled a soft curse in Japanese for not having a password on his phone as he unlocked and found it opened on a new contact. One titled 'Viktor Nikiforov'. He simply stared at the name for a moment in shock before the phone vibrated in his hand with a new message. He opened the message and flushed.

 

_ 'Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?' _ Was what the message said from his newest contact.

 

"Say yes." He groaned and shoved Phichit away from him.

 

"Go away. Shouldn't you be supervising a photo shoot?" He huffed at his best friend, earning a tongue stuck out in his direction in response.

 

"A hot guy asked you out on a date. Say yes~" The Thai designer called out over his shoulder while heading for the exit of the room. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths while hugging his phone tightly to his chest.

 

His heart was hammering in his chest, the famous fashion designer Viktor Nikiforov was asking him out on a date. He glanced around the room, noting that the room was empty. He slowly rose a hand to his choker and pulled it down enough to see his soulmark.

 

The unfamiliar letters stared back at him in elegant black strokes. He took a deep breath before tugging the choker back up over it and typing a simple response back to Viktor.

 

_ 'Sure' _

 

***

 

"What is this crap?" Both Phichit and himself paused and turned around to see Yuri Plisetsky standing in one of Phichits gender-neutral outfits despite also being included as one of the female outfits.

 

Yuri must have been asked like him to wear one of the girls’ outfits, though Phichit had made one of the female outfits gender-neutral encase Viktor brought two guys instead of two girls.

 

Yuuri had also been asked to wear one of the female outfit, simply because it would be a bit unfair on the girls to wear three outfits, that and Phichit didn't like working with too many models. He had honestly never seen a Phichit-Chu photo shoot that had more than four models, so six was a rather big improvement, even if it was a shared shoot.

 

Yuri seemed to dislike that outfit he was currently wearing. The young blonde stood in a simple dark grey long sleeve shirt that had snowflakes stitched into the sides of the shirt in shades of blue and white and a stunning long black skirt.

 

The skirt had two visible layers, a dark under skirt that was covered with a black mesh cover that had the same pattern as the shirt stitched into the mesh outer skirt. He was honestly a little jealous, Phichit skirts were always nice to model in after all.

 

"Krasivyy!" A voice shouted before the blonde was wrapped up in a hug by Viktor. The two Russian's spoke in their native tongue for a moment before the blonde tore himself from the platinum blondes’ arms and marched away.

 

"Seems Otabek made a friend." He glanced towards Phichit who seemed to be staring in the direction Yuri had stormed off in. He followed his friends gaze before smiling when he saw Otabek and Yuri chatting to each other, the blonde clearly complaining about his outfit.

 

"Phichit~" The pair glanced in front of them as Viktor walked towards him. He flushed in embarrassment as he glanced down at his own outfit. It was meant to be V-Niki's gender neutral outfit, but it felt masculine in his opinion.

 

Thick, woolen leggings in a lovely dark purple colour covered his legs, they were extremely comfortable and Yuuri made a note to get a pair if he could. His shirt was a lot more exciting than his pants, a magenta three-quarter sleeved shirt that hugged his body tightly. The shirt had a black stripe down the front of it from collar to hem that was lined in a dark glitter sequins. The outfit was finished off with a dark glitter sequin throw over.

 

He was rather curious as to why V-Niki had produced two warm colours for a winter choice.

 

"That skirt is just gorgeous." He heard Viktor comment while Phichit happily commented on the costume he was currently wearing.

 

"Ah, Yuuri." His head snapped up at the sound of his name to see Viktor smiling at him brightly. "You forgot to take your choker." His eyes widened and he took a step back as Viktor lifted a hand to his neck. He flushed in embarrassment before mumbling an apology and excusing himself to take the choker off.

 

He hurried away before sighing as he got into the safety of Phichit-Chu's changing room. He dug through his bag and pulled out his makeup kit and quickly got to work removing his choker and covering the black words with makeup.

 

He couldn't even remember the last time he had put makeup on his soulmark, it was probably Christmas Eve of the year Phichit turned eighteen. The pair had decided to have a night on the town, seeing as they would be locked up in the house watching moves and eating whatever they could be bothered cooking the next day. He hadn't been able to find a choker to match the outfit Phichit had picked out for him, so had instead covered his soulmark with makeup.

 

He took a deep breath before taking a step back and looking at himself in the mirror, the low collar of the shirt showed off his collarbone rather nicely if he did say so himself, but it was strange to have his neck not wrapped up in a choker.

 

"Why am I all panicky?" He mumbled to himself while running a hand through his slicked back hair. He had agreed to go out to dinner with 'a hot guy' in Phichit's words. But this 'hot guy' might be his soulmate and that terrified him. He had been searching for his soulmate since the words wrapped around his neck were explained to him. So why was he so terrified by the fact that this could be him.

 

It wasn't like he had been expecting a girl soulmate or anything. He was Pansexual after all, gender didn't matter to him. He just wanted to find that connection, find someone that could look past all his flaws and meet him halfway.

 

"Yuuri, they want you on the set." He turned to see Sara standing in the doorway, he gave her a soft smile and nodded his head.

 

"Thanks." He said, moving passed the Italian woman and towards the set.

 

He was terrified about giving love a chance, despite wanting it so badly.

 

And all he could think was that it was all Viktor Nikiforov's fault.

 

***

 

"Oh great." Yuri sneered as he entered the set. He gave the blonde a gentle smile before moving to stand next to him.

 

"How are my favourite Yuri's doing?" Viktor asked while standing beside the main cameraman for today's shoot. He got a grunt from the younger Russian and a small smile from himself. The Russian designer chuckled softly while clapping his hands together and lacing them together.

 

"So, because you are both dancers, I want you two to try a few dance moves together." 

He stared at Viktor in surprise before slowly turning to see the blonde beside him, who was glaring at the platinum blonde with arms crossed across his chest.

 

"I hate you." The blonde sneered before turning towards him. "Think you can do that stupid routine of yours." He blinked a few times as he thought over the routine before glancing towards the floor.

 

"Not all of it, floor doesn't have the right grip, nor do I have the right shoes." He expected a sneer from the blonde, but only got a small nod of confirmation.

 

"Lead. I'll follow." He raised an eyebrow towards the teen. "What?" He snapped at him.

 

"You know my routine?" He questioned, earning a rather adorable flush in the teens cheeks.

 

"I've seen it a couple of times, it is rather simple to copy." He raised an eyebrow at the young Russian's statement because no, it wasn't a simple routine to copy. He gave a shrug before getting into the first position, rather thankful that he hadn't been forced to wear shoes with his current outfit.

 

He ran through the routine as best he could without shoes and proper flooring, skipping a few jumps and spins. Surprisingly, Yuri kept up with him with no trouble at all. He came to a halt right before the 540 Battement en Rond jump.

 

"Why did you stop?" He glanced towards Viktor to see him pouting at him.

 

"Seriously?" Yuri snapped at the designer before he could say anything, "Trying a 540 Battement en Rond is dangerous enough as it is. You really think he would be able to do it on this crappy floor." He stood there quietly for a while as Yuri scolded Viktor.

 

After a couple of minutes, he stepped away from the arguing pair and did a few simple spins and twirls. Making sure to show the detail in the chest as best as he could. He let out of snort of amusement while running a hand through his hair, messing it up.

"Brilliant." He heard the cameraman shout causing him to jump in surprise, he hadn't realised that cameraman had been watching him do his little spins and twirls. Honestly, if he had known they wanted him to dance he would have brought his ballet shoes with him. He gave a sheepish smile, before turning and noticing Yuri staring at him.

 

"Please the camera, that is the first thing you have to realise as a model." He mumbled with a shrug, "The second thing is to try and bring the best out of the outfit as you can." he accentuated this by doing a spin on one leg while extending the other out in a display of the outfits flexibility.

 

The blonde stared at him hard for a moment before glancing towards the cameraman who was talking to Viktor and Phichit about the photos he had just taken probably.

 

"How long have you been doing this?" He tilted his head in surprise before shrugging.

 

"Modelling? Three, maybe four years." The blonde stared at him with an intense look for a moment before grabbing his arm.

 

"Hey! Are we going to finish this photo shoot or not?" The blonde snapped, earning the cameraman’s attention again. He frowned and opened his mouth to question what the blonde was doing when two hands gripped onto his arms tightly and he watched the blonde Russian perform a perfect split while standing up. He stared in surprise before biting back a flare of jealousy. What he wouldn't kill for flexibility like that without having to stretch for twenty minutes.

 

He let out a small sigh as he remained still, letting the blonde use him as a balancing beam for the next few minutes as he moved from the splits into a pirouette.

 

***

 

"Thank you everyone!" Phichit said as the six models who sat around in a half circle looked at a laptop that had been placed in the middle on an empty chair which was flicking through the 'best photos' in the designers’ opinion.

 

"We will get them fixed up and the final copies will be available in the next month or so, right before winter actually comes around." Viktor said brightly while flipping his fringe out of his face, only for it to fall right back in place.

 

"Can we keep the chokers by any chance?" Mila's voice questioned from where she sat in the middle of the half circle with Sara.

 

"You can keep any Phichit-Chu chokers." Phichit said happily, earning a happy cheer from the redhead. He sat quiet off to the side as Phichit and Viktor went over a few other things before dismissing them. He let out a sigh as he was finally able to put his own clothes back on. Despite being a model for multiple years now, he never really felt comfortable in designer clothes.

 

He happily slipped on his oversized blue sweater before taking the contacts he had been wearing all day out and putting his glasses on. Contacts could get annoying but he did like being able to see everything in full detail.

 

He ignored his choker purely for the fact that he had makeup all over his neck before retreating out of the change room. Unsurprisingly the room was bare of anyone, meaning that both Sara and Otabek had escaped immediately after being freed.

 

Every model knew not to stick around after a photo shoot, you didn't want to be pulled in for more photos because they noticed something wrong with the photos already taken. He wandered towards the main room that subsequently also lead to the exit, spotting that Phichit was talking to Seung-Gil while he packed up his things. He gave one last scan of the room, noting that everyone else floating behind was set and camera crew before turning to leave.

 

Yuuri gasped as he immediately ran into a solid mass. He adjusted his glasses after stumbling back a few feet.

 

"I'm so sor-" He began only for his eyes to widen when he realised just who he had run into.

 

"We have to stop meeting like this, Yuuri." Viktor said with a charming smile.

 

"Huh?" He questioned, earning a chuckle from the designer.

 

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter, you appear with glasses. You’re killing me, Yuuri. Killing me with how adorable you are." He flushed in embarrassment and dropped his gaze to the ground.

 

"S-s-sorry?" He stuttered out nervously, drawing a chuckle from the man.

 

"Yuuri, the makeup over your soulmark is smudged." He froze in shock, not realising that his breathing picked up at the information. "Yuuri, Yuuri, it's okay." Viktor told him while leading him over to a seat and gently seating him.

 

"Deep breaths." He nodded his head, following the other man’s breathing counts until he no longer was a panicking mess.

 

"Better?" He slowly nodded his head, a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

 

"Good." He raised his eyes and immediately found them locked with Viktor's.

 

"Can I see?" He felt the room stop at that question. He broke the other man’s gaze and tried to figure out what he wanted to say. He wanted to say no because he didn't want anyone to see it, but he also wanted to say yes because Viktor would be able to read it. Viktor could tell him what it said. He finally made up his mind and opened his mouth to say his decision when a scarf wrapped around his neck. He stared at the scarf, it was a beautifully knitted scarf in a lovely pink colour.

 

"Know any good Japanese restaurants around?" He glanced up from the scarf and found himself locking gazes with Viktor again.

 

"Pardon?" He questioned softly, earning a chuckle from the platinum blonde.

 

"Japanese restaurants?" He flushed in embarrassment before nodding his head.

 

"There is a decent one around." He mumbled while burying into the scarf wrapped around his neck slightly.

 

"Decent?" Viktor questioned him, he couldn't help the shy smile that found its way to his lips.

 

"I mean, it's not a homemade meal." His statement earned a chuckle from the Russian designer who stood up to his full height in front of him.

 

"Okay, we can go there tomorrow, okay?" He flushed in embarrassment but nodded his head. "Text me your address, I'll pick you up."

 

"You don't have too." He said quickly before attempting to untangle the scarf around his neck to return it to its owner. Viktor grabbed his hands and shook his head while giving him the most charming smile that left him flustered for a moment.

 

"Hold on to it. It looks better on you anyway." He slowly nodded his head while burying into the scarf yet again.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow then, dorogaya." He stared after the Russian designer, running his last word over in his head in an attempt to say it half as well as the Russian. He finally admitted defeat after a couple of minutes and rose from his seat and finally decided it was time to head home.

 

***

 

"Um, Yuuri?" He glanced up from his phone to see Phichit staring at him in confusion from the doorway.

 

"Phichit, it's almost midnight." He pointed out, earning a snort from the younger male as Phichit took off his heels.

 

"You aren't wearing a choker." His friend pointed out, causing him to hum in response. 

 

He had barely turned back to his phone when he felt Phichit pounce on him. He groaned playfully, earning a giggle from his best friend.

 

"Yuuri, I can see your soulmark." He let out another hum while lifting his phone to Phichit's face to try and distract his best friend with the video of puppies he had been looking at.

 

"Nawwww. Look at how cute they are. Seung-Gil has a husky. She is absolutely adorable, Yuuri." He smiled and nodded his head before yelping as Phichit flicked his ear.

 

"No. Bad. Don't distract me." He sighed but accepted that his soulmark was not going to drop.

 

"I just... I don't want to..." He trailed off, he didn't know how to explain it. He didn't want to hid anymore, he supposed. But he was still terrified.

 

A stunning designer had suddenly appeared in his life and here he was getting nervous and excited because he had overheard that their soulmarks might match. Might. It wasn't even confirmed.

 

"I'm tired." He admitted, before yelping again as Phichit flicked his ear again. "Stop." He glared at his best friend before huffing and turning back to his phone.

 

"You have a date with one of the world’s top bachelors tomorrow, why are you all pouty?" His best friend whined while lying all over him. He grunted at the added weight but chose to ignore his friend.

 

How could he forget that Viktor Nikiforov was one of the most eligible bachelors in the world? One of the best designers who always managed to surprise his fans and all the critics.

 

"I can hear your brain working." He let out a huff, only to duck his head before his ear could be attacked again.

 

"Yuuri." Phichit pouted, "You better not be moping."

 

"What is there to mope about? I worked a photo shoot that is bound to keep me fed for years. I won't have to model again for years." He stated, keeping his voice and face blank. He heard a sinful gasp before he found himself pulled into a tight hug.

 

"No, no, no. Phichit-Chu wouldn't be the same without my Yuuri. You can't retire on me." He chuckled softly and patted Phichit's arm around his neck.

 

"I'm only teasing." He assured his friend while patting the arms wrapped around his neck.

 

"You better, if you start dating Mr Viktor Nikiforov, I need a way to spend time with you." He groaned and shoved his best friend off his back.

 

"You are horrible." He mumbled, earning cheerful giggles from the young designer.

 

***

 

"Yuuri," Said male shot upright, blinking in confusion before realising he had dozed off. 

 

He had stayed up late last night watching Phichit's favourite movie series for the hundredth time. Phichit had then woken him up early to help him pick an outfit, which had left him confused especially since Phichit was a world recognised designer and he was just the model that wore clothes.

 

"Huh?" He mumbled while glancing to see Phichit rummaging through his closet. "Aren't you meant to be out on a date?" He questioned as Phichit turned to face him with a shirt held up.

 

"What do you think, Seung-Gil? Think it will work with Yuuri's skin tone." He blinked in confusion before turning his head to see that Phichit's newly found soulmate was currently sitting at Phichit's desk flipping through some sketchbooks.

 

"You always complain about me wearing green." He pointed out, earning a thoughtful hum from the designer as he looked over the shirt in his hand before throwing it back into his closet. He let out a sigh as he sat up and grabbed his glasses.

 

"You are meant to be out on a date." He pointed out as Phichit pulled out a few more shirts out of his closet.

 

"I went out on a date. And now I'm here to help you get ready for your date. Seung-Gil flies back to South Korea tomorrow evening, so, after you are ready for your date, we are going out for dinner." He stared at Phichit in surprised, he had expected his best friend to be a little more upset by his soulmates departure.

 

"That purple top." Phichit paused before lifting the shirt Seung-Gil mentioned up and held it in front of him. "Throw in some black slacks."

 

"Or black skinny jeans to show off his legs." Phichit said with a giggle. He let out a sigh as he dragged himself out of bed and headed for their small kitchenette. He had barely stepped a foot into the kitchen when he noticed a takeaway cup and a small brown paper bag.

 

"I bought you coffee and food." He hummed happily as he picked up the coffee cup.

 

"You are the best." He called out while opening up the paper bag and finding a sandwich. He pouted slightly when he realised that it was full of vegetables.

 

"Eat your vegetables." He groaned, hating that Phichit knew exactly what he was thinking. He let out a huff but ate the sandwich without any further complaints. He had just stuffed the last piece into his mouth when Phichit let out a cry of excitement, clearly having found something in his closest.

 

He cradled his coffee while turning his attention to his best friend who was laying out an outfit on his best. He felt his breath catch at the jacket Phichit laid out for him.

 

"No!" He said, walking over to grab the jacket and put it back in his closet.

 

"What do you mean no? The jacket works perfectly with the outfit and it’s your favourite." He blushed while shutting the closet. He would not wear a V-Niki branded jacket to a date with the designer.

 

"He won't recognise it. Viktor has horrible memory. Barely remembers themes he has already used." Seung-Gil’s voice called out, he glanced towards the Korean who was sitting at Phichit's desk, eyes focused on Phichit.

 

"Brilliant! That means you can wear your favourite jacket and be comfortable on your date." Phichit said, he stared at his best friend for a long moment before letting out a sigh and hanging his head in defeat, knowing that there was now no way of getting out of it.

 

He had to admit though that Phichit was right. It would be nice to wear his favourite jacket, especially with how comfy it was.

 

"What do you think, Seung-Gil? Hair slicked back?" He let out a sigh while popping down on the small two seater couch with his coffee. Admitting defeat and leaving Phichit to organise his appearance for this date.

 

"Yuuri," He glanced towards Seung-Gil who was watching him closely, "Your soulmark, is it Russian?" He blinked before quickly raising his hand to his neck, noting right away that his neck was bare.

 

"I'm not sure." He mumbled softly, earning a thoughtful hum.

 

"It looks like it. There aren't too many languages with that type of lettering." He gave a soft smile and nodded his head in agreement.

 

Seung-Gil was right, there wasn't many languages. But he shouldn't get his hopes up, just in case it was all for nothing.

 

***

 

"Krasivyy." He glanced up and flushed in embarrassment as his eyes locked with Viktor Nikiforov. "You, my dear, looking stunning." He gave a shy smile.

 

He wasn't dressed in anything overly special: a pair of tight, skinny jeans, that hugged his legs perfect or so Phichit claimed, a purple shirt that was covered by his favourite jacket that just so happened to be V-Niki branded. The outfit was finished off with a simple purple soulmark cover wrapped around his neck.

 

The jacket was a lovely shade of navy blue with a grey band around the waist. The back was decorated with a red and green crest of some sort.

 

"You don't look too bad yourself." He mumbled, earning a chuckle of amusement from the designer before he was swept up into a one arm hug.

 

"Why thank you. Now, let's head to that restaurant. I'm not sure about you but I'm starved." He blushed in embarrassment but led the Russian to his favourite Japanese restaurant which was a little under a twenty-minute walk from Phichit and his apartment.

 

The small talk between them was simple and surprisingly easy. They talked firstly about the photo shoot the day before and then somehow ended up talking about pets, which resulted with them gushing over poodles because Viktor owned one and he previously owned one.

 

"When you come to Russia, you'll have to meet Makkachin." He stared at Viktor in confusion, wondering what he meant.

 

"Come to Russia?" He questioned, earning a shining smile from the Russian designer.

 

"Yep. I really enjoyed working with Phichit. Not to mention my new favourite model," He flushed in embarrassment at the wink sent his way. "So, I'm thinking I'll talk to Phichit about doing another joint special in the near future. This time in Russia and you'll come."

 

"I'll come? You sure about that?" He asked shyly, earning a confused look from the platinum haired male.

 

"You are Phichit-Chu's top model." He chuckled softly and sent a shy smile Viktor's way.

 

"I was joking." He watched as the confusion on Viktor's face was replaced with a bright smile and he was drawn into an even tighter one armed hug.

 

"It's settled then. You will come and meet my Makkachin when you come to Russia." He nodded his head in agreement.

 

It was barely two minutes later when they finally entered the Japanese restaurant. The small restaurant was rather empty, meaning they were seated in one of the nice corners of the place.

 

"What do you recommend?" Viktor asked as soon as the waiter had left the table, not even bothering to open up the menu he was given.

 

"Um..." He mumbled, glancing down at his menu. "Depends what you are into."

 

"What do you normally get? What is your favourite?" He raised an eyebrow at the sudden bombardment of questions before flushing in embarrassment.

 

"Katsudon is probably my favourite. My mum makes it best but it's pretty good here." He mumbled.

 

"I'll get that then." Viktor said cheerfully. He smiled shyly while nodding his head. "So, Yuuri," He felt a shiver run down his spine at the way Viktor said his name. It rolled off the Russian's tongue in such a seductive way, he couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. "What do you do? Other than dance and model."

 

"I'm a part-time student." He admitted softly while staring at the menu, "I'm studying dance, so I don't know if that really counts as anything else." He slowly rose his gaze to see Viktor staring straight at him. He couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks as he broke eye contact with the designer and stared down at the menu again.

 

"You ready to order?" A voice asked in broken English. He jolted in surprise before realising it was just one of the waiting staff. He gave a soft smile while ordering for them both in Japanese, which seemed to relieve the young women as she happy smiled at him while taking their order. He turned back to Viktor as the waitress wandered off to organised their meal.

 

"Sorry." He apologised. Viktor stared at him for a moment before giving a small sigh. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding what the little sigh was about but decided to ignore it.

 

"Do you have another winter collection coming out?" He asked, earning a bright smile in response.

 

"Yes! One of my other designers is doing the finishing touches as we speak. Georgi also did that unisex outfit you were wearing today as well." He smiled and nodded his head.

 

"Do you have any sort of theme?" He questioned, earning a thoughtful hum from the designer.

 

"I suppose you could say warm. We decided to go warm colours: reds, oranges and browns. We normally do blues and greys and stuff like that. Cold colours to match the season." He smiled softly as Viktor talked about his upcoming collection. Using his hands to express himself while his eyes sparkled in his excitement.

 

He couldn't help but sit there and simply stare. There was just something about the Russian that held his attention even when the subject went over his head.

 

"Oh!" He blinked as a light red blush rose onto Viktor's cheeks. "I'm boring you, aren't I?" He smiled softly and shook his head.

 

"Not at all." He ensured the Russian, earning a sigh of relief. He couldn't help but chuckle, which earned him a deep shade of red.

 

"I like your laugh." He froze, feeling his own cheeks heat up at the comment. They sat there quietly for a moment, only to be interrupted by their drinks arriving.

 

"How long?" He paused while lifting the cup of tea to his lips.

 

"Pardon?" He questioned.

 

"How long have you hidden it?" Viktor asked while gesturing to his own neck. He gave a small nod of understanding while sipping his tea.

 

"About ten years." He admitted softly. "I was... Tormented because of it." He slowly rose a hand to the band around his neck.

 

"I'm sorry to hear that." He gave a weak smile in response before shrugging.

 

"I grew up with everyone being able to read their soulmark. I couldn't, so everyone made fun of me." He explained with a shrug.

 

"I see." Viktor mumbled, "I had a rather similar thing. But I suppose mine was a little easier to hide." He raised an eyebrow in confusion, only for Viktor to tap his chest with a finger. "I'm lucky enough to have my soulmark written across my chest, right over my heart."

 

"Definitely, a little easier to hide." He said, earning a chuckle from the platinum haired male across from him.

 

"I was always told not to show anyone by my parents growing up. They were never happy about my soulmark not being in Russian." He stared at Viktor for a moment, surprised if anything else.

 

"You don't have to give me that look, Yuuri." Viktor said while reaching over and cupping his cheek. He froze in surprise, unable to function with the Russian's touch. Viktor seemed to enjoy his moment of stillness because he found the platinum haired male gently begin stroking his cheek.

 

"M-m-my parents have always been supportive." He admitted while staring at Viktor. 

 

"When I got offered a scholarship overseas, they were insistent I come."

 

"And aren't I lucky that you came." He blushed madly as Viktor smiled so brightly directly at him. The pair jumped apart at a sudden cough right next to them. They turned to see the waitress from before hands full of their food.

 

He mumbled a small thank you, cheeks still a bright shade of red.

 

"Whoa." He glanced up and smiled softly at the clear amazement on the Russian's face.

 

"What is all of this?" He chuckled softly as he slowly explained what the number of entrées he had ordered. He chuckled at Viktor's poor attempts at speaking their proper names.

 

"Don't laugh at me." Viktor declared with a pout, his eyes widened in surprise and he held his hands up in surrender.

 

"I didn't laugh." He said quickly as the designer continued to pout at him.

 

"Yuuri." Viktor whined at him, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

 

"I didn't mean too." He corrected while dropping his gaze to the bowl in front of him. The table was silent for a moment before he felt a hand grab his.

 

"You are just too sweet, Yuuri." He glanced up to see Viktor smiling at him sweetly. He couldn't help the deep red blush that rose to his cheeks.

 

It felt like he hadn't been able to stop blushing since the moment they sat down. What was Viktor doing to him?

 

***

 

"Katsudon is incredible! Yuuri! Why haven't I had it before?" Viktor whined to them as they exited the restaurant after their meal.

 

"I don't know." He said with a chuckle. Watching Viktor eat Katsudon had been amusing to say the least.

 

The Russian had made a lot of noises while eating, mainly noises of enjoyment. It had been rather cute if he was honest.

 

"How was it for you?" He paused at Viktor's questioned before smiling.

 

"It was okay. Nothing like my mom's cooking." He said, earning a chuckle from the designer beside him.

 

"Nothing beats homemade cooking." Viktor said as their hands brushed against each other. He glanced towards Viktor who was looking ahead of them with a thoughtful look on his face. "Okay!" He jolted slightly at Viktor's sudden shout. "I know what we can have for dessert." He stared at the Russian in confusion before gasping as Viktor grabbed his hand and started to drag him along the street.

 

"I just remembered this place I want to show you." Viktor said while dragging him along. He stumbled after the platinum haired male, trying to not fall on his face. It took a couple of steps but he was able to match the Russian's long strides.

 

"You are going to love this place." The designer assured him, still holding his hand as they walked towards whatever place Viktor has chosen from dessert. "How's Phichit doing?"

 

"Huh?" He questioned in confusion, earning a smile from the Russian, a rather cheeky one at that.

 

"Seung-Gil told us about your little designer being his soulmate." Viktor explained while grinning cheekily.

 

"Ah," He hummed, a smile rising to his lips, "They have spent a lot of time together since they met."

 

"Oh?" He nodded his head.

 

"They went out together last night. And then met up for lunch. After their lunch date they insisted on helping me get ready." He said before pausing and blushing in embarrassment.

 

"So, I should thank them for how lovely you look tonight." His eyes widened in surprise as he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment again.

 

A chuckle left the platinum haired males lips before squeezing his hand. "I especially love that jacket. Is it one of Phichit's?" He glanced up at the Russian designer, a smile slowly rising to his lips.

 

"No." He said clearly, earning a small frown from the Russian.

 

"Then whose is it? No, wait, let me guess." The smile on his lips only seemed to grow as the Russian attempted to guess which brand his jacket was, only to continuously fail.

 

"Whose is it?" The Russian finally demanded, causing him to chuckle as he shrugged off the jacket enough to reveal the tag. He felt Viktor's hand that wasn't currently clutching one of his, grab onto the back of his jacket and turn the tag on the inside collar.

 

"No," He heard Viktor mumble in shock, "That's one of mine?" He shrugged Viktor's hand off his jacket so he could pull it on properly. It may not have been winter yet, but the air still had a bit of a chill to it, enough to need the thin extra layer of his jacket.

 

"Yes, it is one of yours." He said with a nod, "It's a couple years old now. About five." He glanced towards Viktor to see the Russian designer eyeing his jacket closely. Before he could question if the other man was alright, Viktor rose the hand clutching his over his head causing him to spin around on impulse. He felt his cheeks tint red yet again as he silently cursed the dancer part of his brain.

 

"You truly are one of a kind." He paused and stared at Viktor in confusion.

They stood in the middle of the walkway in an empty street, one hand laced together tightly under the soft light of a nearby lamp post as the sunlight finally started to disappear from the city and become overrun by artificial light.

 

"I remember a jacket. A jacket I could never find the right model to show off. They were all wrong. Too muscly. Too skinny. Too tall. Despite all my protests, they put the only one I ever made in an auction." He stared at Viktor in confusion before glancing down at his jacket. It had been his favourite jacket for years, not just because of its brand but because it was comfortable and fit beautifully. It had never occurred to him to check if the jacket was an original. He knew his parents didn't have the money for an original.

 

"You look beautiful in that jacket." The blush on his cheeks turned a dark shade of red, earning a chuckle of amusement from the designer beside him.

 

"Come on, Yuuri. It's starting to get a bit chilly. Let's get you somewhere warm." He let out a squeak as Viktor once again started to drag him along by the hand.

 

There was something about this man.

 

***

 

"That's it." He slowly opened his eyes and glanced beside him.

 

Viktor had taken him to a small, out of the way cafe while promising him the best hot chocolate in the city. And he had to admit, that the warm mug in his hands was pretty good, good enough to cause him to close his eyes while sipping the warm drink. He leant over slightly, putting a bit of his weight onto Viktor's shoulder so he could see that other man’s phone while was being waved about in the other man’s excitement.

 

There, on the screen, was the jacket he was currently wearing, displayed on a mannequin.

 

"It's the same jacket." Viktor said excitingly. "What are the chances of that?" He gave the excitable man a smile as he settled back into his seat again.

 

The walk to the cafe had been interesting. Viktor had walked with purpose, fast but easily distracted. They had paused twice to pat a few dogs that they had stumbled across. The whole way to the cafe, while they ordered and till they sat down in one of the cafes booths, they had held hands.

 

For some reason, there was something about Viktor that didn't trigger his anxiety despite how close they were. He honestly found himself rather relaxed around the older male.

 

He was jolted out of his thoughts when a hand brushed his cheek. He glanced to the side to see Viktor smiling at him brightly while pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear.

 

"You look rather comfortable there. Enjoying our hot chocolate, are we?" He chuckled softly but nodded his head, the mug of hot chocolate still clutched between two hands.

 

"It is probably the best I've had." He said, earning a bright smile from the other man.

 

"I told you, didn't I?" Viktor said, looking overjoyed, he couldn't help but chuckle.

 

"You did." He hummed before sipping his drink. He glanced up at Viktor, earning himself a bright smile.

 

"So, Milashka," He tilted his head to the side at the Russian's name, "What is under your little soulmark cover?" He felt himself freeze at the surprise question. He felt more then heard Viktor chuckle beside him while nudging his arm slightly.

 

"There is no rush to answer. Finish your drink." He stared up at Viktor for a moment before slowly nodding his head and taking a sip of his drink.

 

"For someone who looks so confident through a camera, you are rather delicate, aren't you?" He flushed in embarrassment at the comment while sipping his drink.

 

"Yuuri," He glanced up at Viktor as he whined his name. "Don't ignore me." He couldn't help but chuckle at how demanding Viktor seemed to get about attention.

 

"I'm trying to enjoy my drink. I'm not ignoring you." He ensured the Russian, earning a thoughtful pout before Viktor let out a sigh.

 

"Fiiiiine." Viktor whined while leaning into his shoulder, causing him to giggle softly. 

 

"Oh, I like that sound better." He blushed, which he attempted to hide behind his mug.

 

"Why ballet?" He slowly lowered his mug, staring at Viktor curiously.

 

"Why all the question?" He pipped in, causing the platinum male to pause.

 

"Are they annoying you?" He shook his head.

 

"Just wondering why all the questions." He said with a shrug. He leant forward and placed his mug into the small table in front of him.

 

"Because you are interesting, Yuuri." Viktor stated simply while throwing an arm over his shoulder as he leant back. He paused momentarily before slowly letting his shoulders relax under the weight of Viktor's arm.

 

"My parents enrolled me in ballet classes when I was five." He said softly, while lacing his fingers together. "We had a really important ballerina in our town. And she took an interest in me right away. That's why ballet."

 

He glanced up at Viktor, noticing that the Russian was staring down at him with a rather serious look.

 

"I'll have to come to your next performance, if I can make it." He felt his eyes widen in shock.

 

"N-no. T-that's alright." He tried to ensure the other man while relaxing his hands and waving them in front of his face. "No need for that."

 

His response earned him a chuckle of what he could only guess was amusement from the platinum haired male before a kiss was pressed to the side of his head. He felt his whole body quiver at the simple, innocent kiss.

 

"Milyy." The Russian word slipped from the designers’ lips so perfectly. He couldn't help but cover his face in embarrassment as he felt his whole face turn red.

 

"I've been told you are an incredible dancer. Especially on stage. It would be an absolute pleasure to see you perform." Viktor's voice purred into his ear, sounding outright sexy as hell.

 

It was unfair just how perfect Viktor Nikiforov was. Charming, sweet and now seductive.

 

He lifted his hands away from his face slightly at the familiar chime of his phone going off. He slowly removed his hands from his face and dug his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and finding multiple messages from Phichit.

 

If his face could get any redder, it probably would of at the sight of Phichit's messages. 

 

Most of them wishing him luck and to not have too much fun with the foreign designer. 

 

There were also a few messages promising Viktor's death if Yuuri left Phichit-Chu, for whatever reason.

 

"He's very protective of you." Viktor's voice whispered in the space next to his ear. He let out a weak hum of agreement, still unable to find his voice. He picked up his mug of slowly cooling hot chocolate with his free hand and took a sip while typing a message to Phichit to mind his own business and focus on his own date.

 

Once the message was sent and the hot chocolate was finished, he finally turned back to Viktor, who seemed quite content beside him.

 

"Does mother want you home anytime soon?" He couldn't help the snort that escaped him at the fake worried look Viktor put on his face as he spoke.

 

"Mother can wait. I feel like being a bad boy tonight." He said while giving Viktor what he hoped was a confident smile.

 

The platinum haired male flashed one of his brilliant smiles down at him while pulling him closer.

 

"Good. I'm enjoying myself." His smile faded into a more relaxed one, and for the rest of the night, despite all the stupid questions or embarrassing gestures, the smile refused to drop from his face.

 

***

 

It had been a week since his date with Viktor.

 

The night had been incredible, despite how much the Russian designer seemed to like making him embarrassed.

 

They hadn't seen each other since that night, but it felt like Viktor was messaging him every five minutes.

 

Minako had actually started confiscating his phone every time he arrived at the studio, so he couldn't get distracted by the bombardment of message that Viktor sent.

 

Despite the continuous stream of messages, the Russian designer had made no hint at meeting up again.

 

Yuuri didn't know how to take that information.

 

Did Viktor not want to meet again? Was Viktor waiting for a hint on his end? Had Viktor realised they weren't good together?

 

Despite all the worries, the messages kept coming, no matter if he replied or not.

 

"Yuuri," His head snapped up to see Phichit standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow. He glanced down to see himself staring at one potential designer for Phichit-Chu's spring collection. "You zoned out for a second there. You okay?" He nodded his head before spinning the page around.

 

"Why is it pink?" He questioned, earning a snort from Leo who was stitching something together in front of a half-dressed mannequin.

 

"Because flowers, Yuuri." Phichit said with a gasp of disbelief. "Spring brings flowers and bright colours. But everyone uses flowers. So, instead, we will be using the colours of the flowers. Oh!" Phichit spun around and pointed a finger at Leo. "That's it. This collection can be called 'Colours of Flowers'." Leo stared at Phichit with the same blank face that was probably reflected on his face.

 

"It's pretty." A fourth voice piped in, catching everyone's attention. They turned to the entryway to see a large bundle of red roses make their way into the room. After a moment, the flowers were placed on one of the few empty spaces in the room and Guang-Hong stepped out from behind the huge bundle.

 

"Yuuri," He perked up at his name before his eyes widened at the envelope waved in his direction. "These are for you." He sat there frozen as Phichit squealed in excitement and bounced over to look at the flowers.

 

"Who sent you roses, Yuuri?" Phichit questioned as Guang-Hong walked over and handed him the envelope that came with the flowers. He blushed in embarrassment as he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the card hidden inside. He opened the white card to see elegant writing scribbled into the inside. He had barely read the first few words when the card was plucked from his hands.

 

"Dearest Yuuri," Phichit read while walking backwards. He gasped and attempted to grab the card back from Phichit's gasp.

 

"Phichit," He whined as his best friend easily escaped his grasp with the card.

 

"I found myself thinking of you and couldn't stop myself from sending you these flowers. Despite their beauty, they do not compare to you. I look forward to the moment where I can gaze upon your beauty in person again. Viktor." Phichit read in a sickly-sweet voice before turning to him with a huge smirk.

 

"Viktor Nikiforov sent you roses." He whined finally succeeding in retrieving his card back from the Thai male. He huffed while wandering back to the table he had been working at before the flowers arrived. He had barely sat down when the three-other people in the room burst into a large round of giggles. He glared at the three people he called friends and co-workers.

 

"I hate you all." He mumbled while pulling out his phone. For the first time in a week, he didn't find a bombardment of messages filling his locked screen. He unlocked his phone and found that Viktor hadn't sent him a message in almost ten hours, a record of sorts. 

 

He pointed his camera at the roses and snapped a quick picture. He inserted the picture into a message for Viktor before pausing. What should he say? Should he just thank Viktor for the flowers? Should he ask to meet up again? He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before typing up a quick message. He stared at what he had written before taking a deep breath and hitting send.

 

He placed his phone back down and turned to the three-other people in the room, who seemed to be still giggling away.

"I need better friends." He huffed, earning three separate grins.

_ 'Dinner, Friday night.' _

_ 'YES!!! I'll pick you up at 6! Wear something nice!' _

_ 'You mean I don't always wear something nice?' _

_ 'You are right. You always look nice. Wearing something that will surprise me.' _

 

***

 

"Phichit!" He shouted out while spinning away from his closet, "What do I wear? He said to surprise him, what does that even mean?" He cried out, earning a hum from his best friend who was typing away on his phone while lying spread out across his bed.

He huffed in annoyance while turning back to his closet. He stared at the mess for a second before running a hand through his hair.

 

"We need a bigger apartment." He stated, which seemed to catch the other males’ attention.

 

"Huh?" Phichit called out.

 

"We need a bigger apartment. We have the money, we have a lot of money. As much as I love you, Chit, sleeping in the same room is annoying. Especially when you stay up late messaging your boyfriend." He groaned while starting to go through his pants draw for what felt like the hundredth time, but in reality, was his fourth.

 

"Ow. That hurt, Yuuri." Phichit whined from behind him. "But you are probably right. We have been here for a little too long. Maybe it is time to upgrade. We aren't poor college students anymore." He spun around holding up a pair of leather pants, one look at Phichit's face told him that he would not be wearing them. He dropped the pants into the no pile, earning a whine from his best friend.

 

"Yuuri! Come on, those pants look incredible on you. They would surely surprise the pants off Viktor. And that's what you want, right? To get into his-" He flipped his friend off while burying his face into the sweater in his hands and screaming into it. He was nervous, excited and panicky all at once.

 

And Phichit was not helping him whatsoever. He removed his face from the sweater and let out a deep breath before something was shoved into his face.

 

"That and..." Phichit hummed while pushing him out of the way to scout through his closet. After a moment another piece of clothing was pushed into his hands. "That. Red or blue?" He stared at his best friend in confusion.

 

"Red?" He answered hesitantly as Phichit walked over to his closet and started going through it. He felt his cheeks heat up at the item the Thai designer pulled out and handed to him.

 

"Go shower. Wash your hair. I'll do your hair and makeup when you get out." He stared at his best friend in surprise before nodding his head.

 

"Thanks." He mumbled, earning a bright smile.

 

"Like I would leave you for the wolves, Yuuri." Phichit said with a wink before shooing him off. Less than half an hour later, he stood in front of the mirror looking stunning, if he did say so himself.

 

He was wearing the tightest pairs of jeans he owns which were black with faded patches of grey, the top was one of Phichit's one of a kind shirts, something that never quite made it into a collection but had been created anyway.

 

It was a long sleeve black shirt with strips of dark grey that almost looked torn into the left side of the shirt. The shirt was finished off with glittery strips of white between the black and grey. It was eye catching but Phichit had always claimed he had wanted to put gems on it rather than the glittery strips of white, but had been told that it would probably make the outfit too uncomfortable to wear.

 

The outfit was finished off with a stunning pair of red high heels. Phichit had been nice enough to give him a pair that weren't overly high, meaning he could walk in them without any trouble.

 

Phichit had then slicked his hair back and done his make-up, making sure to keep everything simple, though he had noted that Phichit had painted his lips a stunning shade of red to match his heels. He turned to face Phichit, who was smiling at him widely.

 

"Bend down slightly?" He raised an eyebrow but did so, noting that there was something in Phichit's hands. He stayed still as Phichit wrapped whatever was in his hands around his neck before hugging him tightly.

 

"There! Now you look like a man slayer." He snorted while turning to face the mirror once more. Wrapped around his neck was a black band that was barely visible by the silver chains and white gems stitched into the choker.

 

"You sure it isn't too much?" He asked, turning to face Phichit. He gasped as his glasses were taken off and replaced with another pair of glasses. He frowned in confusion and spun around to see Phichit had replaced his normal blue glasses with the spare black ones he kept hidden away.

 

"All done. And guess what? It's time to go meet with lover boy. Have fun. Message me if anything goes wrong." Phichit said while shoving him towards the door.

 

"Phichit! Phichit!" He shouted, causing the other male to pause. "My phone and wallet." The Thai rolled his eyes while hurrying to collect his bits and pieces. As soon as they were handed to him, he was once again being pushed out the door.

 

"HAVE FUN!" Phichit shouted before slamming the door and locking it. He took a deep breath, guessing that Phichit really didn't want him changing his mind on his outfit. He headed downstairs and spotted Viktor standing off to the side, staring down at his phone. He walked over to the Russian designer, noting that the platinum haired male was rather dressed up himself, wearing a three-piece suit hidden under a trench coat.

"Viktor." He called out when he was standing in front of the male. He watched as the Russian's head snapped up before his eyes widened at the sight of him. "Hi." He greeted, smiling softly as the designer in front of him seemed to stand there and gape at him.

 

"Yuuri!" Viktor said, seeming to have found his voice before smiling at him brightly. 

 

"When I said surprise me, I didn't think you would do it so well." He couldn't help but give a chuckle, mentally thanking Phichit for his fashion advice.

 

"Shall we go?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. He felt his eyes widen slightly as Viktor wrapped an arm around his waist and nodded his head.

 

"Of course, dorogoy." He relaxed into Viktor's grasp after a moment while letting the Russian lead him to whatever restaurant had been chosen for dinner.

 

***

 

"You truly look stunning." He chuckled as he sipped on the wine Viktor had ordered for him.

 

He wasn't the best with alcohol, but as long as he drank it slowly and stuck to the one glass, he should be fine. The last thing he needed to do was embarrass himself in front of Viktor.

 

"You have mentioned that a few times." He pointed out, earning a light blush of red on Viktor's cheeks.

 

"I didn't know you wore heels." He raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders.

 

"I live with Phichit. I've leant to try things." He explained with a shrug while setting his drink down, noting that he had left a lipstick stain on the glass.

 

"How is Phichit going? Has he finished his winter collection yet?" He nodded his head.

 

"Yes, we have finished our winter collection. We are actually half way through our Spring collection." He said, earning a surprised look from the Russian.

 

"Already?" He nodded his head with a smile.

 

"Yes. Phichit wants to finish it as quickly as he can so he can start looking for more designers. Phichit-Chu currently only has two main designers, but Phichit would like a few more people on hand to help with the stress and demand of Phichit-Chu." Viktor nodded his head in understanding.

 

"Understandable. V-Niki has about thirty designers currently." He blinked in surprise at the statement.

 

"Wow." He muttered, earning a chuckle and bright smile from the platinum haired male.

 

"Let Phichit know that if he ever needs any help finding designers to message me. I'm always getting requests from minor designers looking to make it big." Viktor said with a shrug.

 

"I'll let him know." He said with a soft smile while resting a cheek in one hand, staring across the table at the famous Russian designer.

 

"Mister Nikiforov," He said, earning Viktor's attention right away, "Why the flowers?" He questioned while slyly licking his bottom lip, noting the way Viktor watched the action closely.

 

"I needed to send you flowers." He raised an eyebrow at the response.

 

"Needed?" He questioned.

 

"Yes. How else was I meant to hint that I wanted to go out with you again?" He chuckled softly in response.

 

"You could have always texted me." He suggested, earning a shake of his head from the Russian.

 

"No, that is too boring." He hummed in response while continuing to stare at his date.

 

"You are different today." He slowly raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's not a bad thing." He was quickly reassured.

 

"You are more... Confident today." Viktor said before pausing and nodding his head, almost like he was trying to make sure he had used the right word. "Sexy even." He gave a small snort.

 

"I'm being serious." Viktor whined after his snort before reaching across the table to grab his free hand.

 

"Last time you were cute and charming and absolutely adorable. Today, it's like I'm with a different person." Viktor explained while squeezing his hand.

 

"Is there a problem with that?" He questioned, earning himself a shake of his head in response.

 

"No. I was just wondering which is the real Yuuri." He slowly lifted his head, dropping the hand that had been holding his face up to the table and stared across at Viktor in confusion.

 

"Why do you need to know?" He questioned, earning a charming smile from the Russian.

 

"Did you know my soulmark is in Japanese?" He remained silent, not wanting to inform the platinum haired male that he was aware because he had ease dropped.

 

"Would it be too bold of me to assume yours is in Russian?" He continued to remain silent, not sure if he could respond. His heart was hammering hard in his chest as Viktor continued to sit across from him with a gentle smile on his lips.

 

"After dinner, may I show you my soulmark?" He felt his eyes widen in surprise at the question.

 

"W-what?" He stuttered out.

 

"I would like to show you my soulmark. I would like to know for certain what it says. Though I have attempted to learn Japanese, it is a rather complex language I have found." Viktor said while flipping his hair out of his face, revealing both of his soul-searching eyes for a moment before the right one was once again covered by his fringe.

 

"But-what-they.." He struggled, unable to find his words. Viktor smiled at him softly before squeezing his hand softly.

 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Yuuri. I enjoy your company. Even if we do not match, I'd be more than happy to continue these evenings out. If that is okay." He stared at Viktor, completely speechless. How was one meant to respond to that?

 

The Viktor Nikiforov was asking him to look at his soulmark. A soulmark that could possibly hold his name. Viktor Nikiforov was offering to stay his friend and to continue wherever this was even if they didn't match.

 

He reached for his glass with the hand not being held by Viktor and took a couple of deep sips before setting the glass down.

 

"Ask me after dinner." He stated simply, earning a bright smile and a nod.

 

"Of course. Do you know what you want?" He glanced down at the menu in front of him, he honestly hadn't even given it a glance since he opened it in front of him.

"Have any suggestions?" He questioned, earning a chuckle as Viktor let go of the hand holding his, waved a waiter over and ordered for the both of them.

 

He took a deep breath as Viktor attention was on the waiter. He pulled out his phone and quickly sent Phichit a message before slipped it back into his pocket.

 

_ 'Not sure how tonight will turn out.' _

 

***

 

Yuuri waved the waiter off as he was offered another glass of wine. He was already on his second, which was probably not the best idea.

 

The bombshell that Viktor had dropped on him earlier had caused panic to rise in him, along with his heart rate. In a poor attempt to calm himself down, he had finished his first glass rather quickly and requested a second. Now, half way through his second glass, there was some regret. He could feel the buzz of alcohol running through him.

 

"How is it?" He glanced across at Viktor and gave a soft smile while nodding his head.

 

"It's very good." He said before glancing down at the dish Viktor had ordered for him. It was a sauteed chicken on a bed of salad. The Russian had also ordered a number of entrees that filled the centre of the table and had told him to help himself as he so wished.

 

And he had helped himself to a little of everything, to the point where he was now struggling what little salad that was left on his plate. He quietly set his cutlery down and picked up his glass of wine again. He gave it a small spin while staring at Viktor who had gotten a steak of some kind.

 

"Would you like a bite?" Viktor question, seeming to have noticed him staring. He shook his head, a soft smile finding its way onto his face.

 

"I'm really full." He admitted, earning a bright smile from the platinum male across from him. He sat watching Viktor for a few more moments as the Russian finished off his meal and leant back with his own glass of wine, meeting his gaze immediately.

 

"It's not Japanese, but I hope the meal was acceptable." He chuckled and nodded his head.

 

"It was fine, Viktor." He assured the man while taking another small sip of his wine.

 

"I found out some interesting things during the week." Viktor said while grinning across at him. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

 

"It seems my little tiger and red lady found their soulmates." He stared at Viktor in confusion for a moment, trying to figure out who the Russian was talking about. After a few minutes, it occurs to him that he was talking about the two Russian models: Yuri and Mila.

 

"Oh?" He said in surprise, earning a nod from his date.

 

"Yes, with two friends of yours it seems." He frowned, not understanding who the other man was talking about.

 

"Otabek Altin and Sara Crispino." He choked on the wine he had just taken a sip of.

 

"What?" He questioned in surprise, earning a chuckle from the designer.

 

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Viktor said with a shrug.

 

"Yuri and Otabek and Mila and Sara. Rather surprising pairs, honestly. I thought Mila and Otabek had something." He raised an eyebrow.

 

"Why would you think that? Otabek was clearly smitten with Yuri from the first moment." He said simply, earning a raised eyebrow from the male across from him.

 

"Is that so?" He nodded his head.

 

"Otabek normally doesn't like interacting with people unless it comes to work. To see him willingly talking to Yuri and even offering to take Yuri out for dinner, it was clear that Otabek was smitten." He explained, earning a thoughtful hum from Viktor.

 

"What about Mila and Sara?" He frowned and paused to think about the two ladies at the photo shoot the other day.

 

He gave a small shrug in response, "I didn't actual seem them together." He admitted, earning a smile from his date.

 

"Have you seen Otabek's soulmark?" He nodded his head at the question.

 

"It's incredible. Yuri's is down his side, but down the spine, it looks incredible." Viktor said with a little sigh. He chuckled softly and nodded his head in agreement. How he would have loved a soulmark down his spine.

 

He loved the fact that he had a soulmark. Loved the thought that there was someone out there for him. But he wished his soulmark had been like Viktor's, somewhere hidden away from the public eye. His soulmark being wrapped around his neck has caused so many issues for him, mainly from the bullying he received for the foreign words.

 

"Mila and Sara had each other's name." He was knocked out of his thoughts by the comment and he smiled softly.

 

"Seems like you have more of a matchmaking services then a fashion brand." He said jokingly, earning a small chuckle from the platinum haired male.

 

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" He smiled softly while giving his wine another spin. He stared down at the dark liquid for a moment before glancing back towards Viktor.

 

"Feel like dancing?" He questioned, earning himself a curious look from the Russian across from him.

 

***

 

Yuuri flicked on the lights to the dance studio while leading Viktor inside, silently thanking Minako for giving him the keys to the studio to do as he wishes.

 

"Why dancing?" Viktor asked, holding onto his left hand tightly.

 

"Why not dancing?" He countered while heading over to the speaker system and plugging in his phone. He noted that Phichit had responded to his message but chose to ignore that for the moment as he put some music on.

 

"This is called 'Duet: Stay Close to Me'." He told Viktor while turning to the platinum haired male. "I suppose you could call it one of my songs. I've never found anyone to dance it with me." He explained before smiling as he was suddenly pulled towards Viktor and an arm found its way around his waist.

 

"I'm not the best dancer, but I'll try my best." He chuckled softly while starting to slowly move to the beat of the music, leading Viktor through the song. When the song draw to a close, they came to a halt only for the song to start back up again. Before he could move, Viktor started to lead him.

 

Together they danced around the empty studio. His heels clicking on the wooden floors as he let Viktor lead him. After a couple of playthroughs, the pair paused in the middle of the studio. Giggling softly while attempting to catch their breath.

 

"I thought you weren't the best dancer." He quirked his brow, glancing upwards at the Russian designer.

 

"I'm not. Figure skating on the other hand, I can do that." He blinked in surprise at the new piece of information.

 

"How interesting." He said, a smirk finding its way to his lips.

 

"Don't tell me you skate too?" Viktor asked and he nodded his head.

 

"The town I grew up in didn't have much. The dance studio and the skating rink where my two favourite places." He explained before pausing as he felt a breath of warm air spread across his face. He lifted his gaze to stare into Viktor's deep-blue eyes, finding them centimetres from his own.

 

"You keep surprising me." He heard Viktor mumble before his lips were suddenly covered by the Russian's. He couldn't help the hum that escaped him as the pair kissed softly for a couple of minutes, it had to be a couple of minutes at least because by the time they broke apart, he was completely breathless.

 

He couldn't help the smirk that rose to his lips at the sight of smudged lipstick all over Viktor's lips. They stood still, staring at each other for a moment before he felt Viktor grab his hands and raise them to his chest. He broke Viktor's gaze to glance at the other man’s chest.

 

"Please." He heard Viktor mumble, he glanced up at Viktor's face once more before slowly nodding his head. His hands started to tremble immediately as he slowly undid Viktor's jacket before reaching for the dress-shirt, choosing to ignore the vest, he shouldn't need to unbutton Viktor's shirt that much if it was truly right over his heart.

 

His trembling hands struggled with the buttons but before he knew it, he was staring at Viktor's soulmark. He stood frozen, staring at the blue mark staring at him.

 

He hadn't heard of a name soulmark being in any other colour but black, so seeing Viktor's in a deep shade of blue was incredible.

 

"Yuuri?" He heard Viktor mumble with a nervous tone to his voice. He didn't know what to say, what could he say. He felt a hand touch the edge of his soulmark choker and he tilted his head back, giving Viktor permission to remove it. He could tell that Viktor was as nervous as he was, because his hands trembled while undoing the cover, the moment the choker was free, he heard it hit the ground before the pair lapsed into silence. The only sound was the gentle beat of 'Duet: Stay Close to Me' in the background.

 

"Oh, dorogoy." Viktor broke the silence with a soft whisper before he was pulled into another kiss. This one deeper than the ones they had shared not minutes ago.

 

"I've been looking for you." Viktor mumbled against his lips. He whimpered softly as he wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck as they continued to kiss. He gasped as they broke apart, only to let out a whimper as he felt kisses being planted all across his soulmark.

 

"I finally found you." He found himself mumbling as he held onto Viktor tightly.

 

***

 

"Yuuri," He let out a hum but made no other movement, he rather liked where everything sat on his body and Phichit was known to threaten people with death if they moved while he tried to get clothing it fit perfectly.

 

"Viktor's here." He turned his head to see Guang-Hong standing in the doorway with a shy smile.

 

"Ow." He yelped before glancing down to see Phichit glaring at him while holding a pin up at him in warning. There was a small moment of silence as the pair glared at each other before Yuuri admitted defeat and stood quietly with a pout on his lips.

 

"Tell Mister Big-Shot to wait. I'm not done with my model." Phichit finally commented after removing a number of pins from his mouth.

 

"But Phichit," A new voice whined as they walked into the room. He felt a smile come to his face as his soulmate come into view.

 

Viktor stood there, looking as stunning as always. The Russian had only just returned to America last night, after having spent two weeks in his home country to organise a few things for an upcoming Paris runway show.

 

He had been unable to go with the Russian, firstly because Phichit had needed him for a photo shoot and secondly because his visa still hadn't been approved, but he was sure that Viktor would hurry the process up if it took too much longer. The famous designer always seemed to get pouty and upset when they had to separate.

 

Since that night in the dance studio where they found each other's name marked in each other's skin, they had been together as much as they could around Viktor's job. 

 

Yuuri was based in America, dance, modelling and school, so the real issue was when Viktor had to return back to Russia for work purposes. Which seemed to be every other week at this point.

 

"Do not 'Phichit' me." The Thai designer hissed while pinning a part of the shirt he was modelling.

 

"My model. I need him. You can wait." He sent Viktor a soft smile.

 

"Can I kiss him? Just once." He felt Phichit pause before sighing.

 

"One." Before he had time to response, his face was cradled in Viktor's hands and he was pulled into a breath-stealing kiss.

 

"Looks incredible, Phichit. It does help that your model is amazing." Viktor said before moving away as Phichit pointed a pin at him.

 

"You've had your one kiss. Now sit down and wait. I'm almost done." He tried to maintain the blush on his cheeks as Phichit finished pinning and marking the shirt he was wearing. After what felt like forever, he felt Phichit undo the zip on the back of the shirt.

 

"Okay." He carefully took of the shirt and handed it to Phichit who quickly set it up on a mannequin. He took the shirt offered to him by Viktor as Phichit turned to the pair.

 

"I won't need him tomorrow, but I need him the day after. You got that. And no, you can't run off to Russia until we have done the Fall photo shoot which is in three weeks." Phichit told the pair, who nodded their head while looking at the Thai designer closely.

 

Phichit stared them down for a moment before sighing and making a shooing motion. 

 

"Be free," He couldn't help the giggle that left him as Viktor grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

 

"I'll be home tomorrow night." He called out over his shoulder, earning a snort from the Thai designer who waved goodbye after them. He was pulled through Phichit-Chu office, only pausing so he could pick up his stuff and wave goodbye to Guang-Hong and Leo before Viktor pulled him into the elevator and hit the ground floor button.

 

As soon as the doors were closed, he was pulled into another kiss.

 

"God, I missed you." Viktor mumbled between kisses. He hummed against the other man’s lips before chuckling as the Russian's lips left his lips and found their way to his neck, where it planted kisses all over the black Russian words inked into his skin.

 

"Missed you too." He mumbled out weakly, earning a chuckle of amusement from his soulmate.

 

"I have some good news." He pulled back and stared up at his soulmate curiously. He watched as Viktor pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to him. He took the envelop and opened it curiously. He pulled the letter folded inside and opened it, scanning over the letter for a moment before he gasped in surprise.

 

"My soulmate visa has been approved." He said excitedly, "I can go to Russia with you." Viktor grinned while pulling him into deep kiss.

 

"Now, nothing can keep us apart." Viktor said while gently rubbing one of his cheeks.

 

"I'm sure Phichit could," He pointed out, earning a gasp of disbelief from his partner.

 

"Quick! Quit Phichit-Chu! You can model for V-Niki." He chuckled softly and shook his head.

 

"I don't know." He hummed, earning a pout from the Russian. "Phichit-Chu makes better clothes." He said simply. Viktor's pout turned into a look of surprise before he was pulled into a tight hug and a nose was nuzzled into his neck, which Viktor had found was very sensitive.

 

"Viktor," He squealed between giggles, as the Russian nuzzled his neck.

 

"Take that back." He giggled and tried to break out of his soulmates grasp.

 

"Never," He laughed loudly, only to gasp as his lips were caught in a soft kiss.

 

"I love you." Viktor whispered as the elevator come to a stop on the ground floor.

He stood there panting, pulled nice and tightly against Viktor Nikiforov's chest.

 

"Love you too." He mumbled as the pair exited the elevator, one hand laced together tightly.

 

"But seriously, quit Phichit-Chu and come work for V-Niki." He snorted in response at his boyfriend and soulmates demand.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: kasumi-chou  
> I mainly do spam posts of things that are pretty or stories I have stumbled across.  
> But if you want to ask me any questions, you can bug me there


End file.
